Angel of WSU
by steelegirl19
Summary: Welcome to WSU one of the top schools in the Pacific Northwest. Take a tour of campus and see the wonderful departments! See our schools prodigy, the wonderful and beautiful Anastasia Steele in the theater arts department. Come and hear her magical voice!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is only my second fan fiction story so please tell me what you think. This started as a crossover between The Phantom of the opera and FSOG. But it's just a FSOG story with a POTO feel to it. **_

_**In this story Christian says the F word less maybe here and there he will say it. But I don't condone that word.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or POTO.**

**Welcome to WSU**

**CPOV:**

I can't take Miss Kavanagh another minute! She has been dragging me around the campus for over two hours. I only came here to check over the research in the schools lab; not see ever division the school has.

I'm pretty sure the board suggested the tour was to get more funding for other study areas. Why on earth did I ever agree to this?

"Mr. Grey there is one more stop on our tour." Thank god! "It's the theater and music building. I've been told that they're in the middle of auditions right now; but we're allowed to sit in and listen if you like."

I think listening to auditions is better than hear Miss Kavanagh talk my ear off about every little detail. And besides, I've always been a lover of music. Maybe I will support their program here; if I like what I see of course.

"Alright Miss Kavanagh lead the way."

"Oh the music department here is excellent! My best friend and roommate Ana is the musical protégée of the class. She has the voice of an angel; I think you'll like her."

Mmmh a musical protégée eh? I'm now intrigued by this girl.

We reach the theater and sure enough they are going through auditions. Miss Kavanagh introduces me to the director and professor of the theater department. He instantly recognizes me and insists we sit and hear the auditions. He tells me that their production for this year is Jekyll and Hyde. I've heard about it but I've never taken the chance to see it on Broadway.

The auditions go by rather quickly. The students are told to pick and sing a song from the play and tell the direct the character they wish to be.

"Alright NEXT!" The director shouts. Then in walks this petite brunette. She has long legs, a small waist, and the longest most luscious mahogany colored hair I've ever seen. Her head is down while she walks to the center of the stage. 'Oh yes! A submissive type.' She hands the sheet of music to the pianist and then raises her head to face the director. 'Holy shit' she has the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that I can feel staring deep into my dark soul.

"Hello Mr. Andre I will be singing 'Take me as I am' for the part of Emma."

"Alright Miss Steele, dazzle me."

She begins singing and I can hear the voice of the angels accompany her voice. She is amazing! I remember Miss Kavanagh's words earlier. Could this be her roommate, the musical protégée?

Another man comes in while she is singing an sits next to the director. I can see he is staring at Miss Steele with lustful eyes. 'Back off! She's mine!' Whoa where did that come from?! She isn't mine. But the more I look at her and hear her sing the more I want her. I begin to picture her at my mercy in my playroom; and when she isn't in the playroom she is singing for me.

She finishes her song and is waiting to hear from the director.

"Well done Ana, as usual." The man sitting next to the director whispers something in his ear, then stands and leaves.

"Um Ana I know you wanted to play Emma but our benefactor wishes you to play Lucy."

A look of disappointment spreads across her face. But then instantly changes to anxiety.

"Who is playing the male lead, may I ask?"

"Same as always Ana, Jack." A blush crosses her face. Oh that blush. I like to see that color on the rest of her body.

"Mr. Andre I can't do that part, especially not with _him._" Venom drips on that last word.

"I'm sorry Ana but he controls the money that is funded to this program. If we don't do what he wants then the entire program is gone."

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Andre." She steps down from the stage and begins to walk out of the theater. Miss Kavanagh then jumps up and runs to hug her.

I overhear. "Oh Ana I'm so sorry. Just think this is your last play with him. Then we'll graduate and you never have to see him again."

"Thanks Kate. I'm gonna head home. I'll see you there." So this is Miss Kavanagh's roommate. She forgot to mention how hot her friend is.

Miss Kavanagh finishes up the tour and heads home. I head back to the Heathman to sort through some business, but my mind is drawn back to Miss Steele. 'Why can't I get her out of my head?' Was it her voice? Was it her submissive behavior? Or was it her beauty? I can't stop thinking about her so I call Welch to get some info on her.

"Welch, It's Grey. I need some info on a Ana Steele, student and WSU."

"Yes sir, anything else sir?"

"No that's all Welch." I hang up so I can continue my work.

After an hour of mindless work I hear the ping from my email. I hope it's Welch with the info I asked for.

Sure enough his email pops up with Miss Steele's info.

**Anastasia Rose Steele**

**DOB: **Sept. 10, 1989; Montesano, WA

**Address: **1114 SW Green st. Apt. 7; Haven heights, Vancouver, WA; 98888

**Mobile NO: **360 959 4352

**Social Security No: **978-65-4320

**Banking Details: **Wells Fargo Bank, Acct No: 309361, $683.16 balance

**Occupation: **Undergraduate student at WSU Vancouver; Theater arts and music major

**GPA:** 4.0

**Employment: **Singer at Clayton's club

**Father: **Franklin A. Lambert; Deceased Sept 11, 1989

**Mother: **Carla May Wilks Adams, m. Robbin (Bob) Adams

**Sexual orientation: **Not known

**Relationships: **Not indicated at present

I skim through her bio. There's not much, but her relationship status catches my attention. Who wouldn't want to be with that beautiful creature?

I notice there are other articles with her bio. Most of them are newspaper stories about her musical accomplishments. She truly is a music protégée. There is even an article about how she was accepted to Julliard but she turned it down to stay close to home. This is one amazing woman.

I want this woman, but how do I go about it? I could ask her on a date. But the problem is I haven't even met her. I should probably find a way to get Miss Kavanagh to introduce us. But how?

As I think of ways to meet the fabulous Miss Steele, I wonder why earlier today she was so against having this Jack character as her co-star. I didn't catch his last name so I can't get a check on this guy.

I decide to go back to the campus tomorrow and get more information on both this Jack and Miss Steele. And soon it will all end with Miss Steele at my beck and call.

_**Tell me what you think should I continue or not. Please take note that if I get no reviews I will take that as a don't continue and I will delete this story. Thank you. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I am happy that you all like the story. I have a crazy schedule so I don't know when I'll be able to update. But please enjoy this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or POTO.**

* * *

**CPOV:**

I come back to the campus with the hope that I can see Miss Steele again and hear that enchanting voice of hers.

I tell the Director that I'm interested in funding the theater arts department. He is beyond grateful and I ask if I may look around the theater.

"Oh well one of my top students is practicing in there now. This is the only time she gets to practice. But she should be done in thirty minutes if you're willing to wait."

Wait? I don't do wait. I tell him that she can practice while I look around by myself. My guess is his top student is the one I'm looking for.

I walk into the theater quietly and sure enough there she is on the stage. She is dancing! A ballet piece if I might add. She is truly exquisite! Her body is moving effortlessly across the stage to a musical piece being played on the stereo in front of her. She finishes the dance and stretches for a brief moment.

As she stretches I instantly become hard as I think of her writhing beneath me. Jeez! This woman is killing me. I need this woman in my bed. Whoa! Why did I think my bed? I never take women to my bed. Not ever!

I push the thought aside as I see Miss Steele walk over to the piano on the stage. 'Holy Shit she plays too!' I didn't think it could get better but it just did. She slides on the seat in front of the piano and begins to play. She starts playing the one musical piece that I like to play at night when I wake up from my nightmares.

It sounds so heavenly coming from her. And then I think of her in my apartment playing for me as well as sing for me. She is what I want and need. She will be mine!

She finishes the song and packs up her things to leave. NO! Don't go, not yet. I didn't get to hear her sing again.

She heads out the door and I am left in the empty theater. When will I ever see her again? I need to think of a way to have her. But she doesn't know I exist and she would probably think I'm stalking her if I suddenly walk up to her and ask her to sing for me in my apartment. Damn! What will it take to see Miss Steele again?

Then I think. Her play! I can come to see the play and come up to her and introduce myself. And hopefully I can ask her to dinner and see how it will play out. But this plan involves waiting; and lord knows I _hate _waiting.

* * *

**Two months later, week before the show.**

**APOV:**

"Kate I don't even know who this guy is. Can you please give me just a little bit of info on him?"

"NO there's no time. You need to get going if you're going to make it on time."

"Alright fine. But you owe me Kavanagh!"

Ugh why did Kate have to spring this on me NOW? I have my show next week and I still can't get through my scene with Jack without gagging. During the whole scene of 'It's a dangerous game' he begins to place his hands where they shouldn't be and it is killing me that the director doesn't notice. Jack has no boundaries and he scares me with his record on campus. But I can't let Jack worry me now. I have to interview this Grey guy for Kate's article. The only thing I know about him is that he is a CEO of some big company in Seattle and he has funded the science department and my department; which I'm completely grateful for. If it wasn't for his funding I probably would have to deal with Jack's demands for the show. Ever since we had more funds Jack has backed off. And I hope he stays back long enough for me to graduate and get the heck away from him.

I make it to Grey Enterprises & Holdings in time for the interview. As I walk through the building I take notice of all the blonde females working here. Jeez a little too 'Stepford wives' if you ask me. I get my visitors pass and make my way to the top floor.

"Hello how can I help you?" A blonde woman asks as I reach the reception desk on the top floor.

"Uh hi I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm here to interview Mr. Grey for a Miss Katherine Kavanagh."

She takes a moment to look at the schedule. "Miss Kavanagh is expected please take a seat Miss Steele."

I sit down to admire the beauty of the reception area. Someone comes from Mr. Grey's office; I can't hear what he says but he soon leaves in the elevator.

"Miss Steele you may go in; no need to knock." I fix myself up and stride over to the office. I walk through the door and clumsy me the one who trained in ballet for 7 years trips and falls on my face. Oh crap I hope he didn't notice that! I make to pick myself up when I feel strong caring arms pull me up. I look up at who I'm assuming is Mr. Grey. And .. 'Oh my gosh! He's gorgeous.' This is the man that probably saved me from Jack and is the CEO of a huge company.

"Miss Steele are you alright?" He's speaking! I open my mouth but no words come out! 'SPEAK STEELE SPEAK!'

"Uh yes I'm fine thank you."

"Good I wouldn't want you hurt for your performance next week." What? How did he…? Oh yeah I forgot he is our benefactor.

"Yes I'm fine thank you Mr. Grey." He nods and guides me to the L- shaped couch in the corner of his office. He sits across from me and folds his hand on his chin waiting for me to start. Oh boy how can I get through an interview with this Adonis across from me?

'Ok focus Steele you can do this. If you can perform and aria from 'Faust' then you can get through this.'

"So Mr. Grey I have some questions." I say as I square my shoulders trying to come off as confident.

"I thought you might." He says with a smirk on his face. 'Oh great I'm so screwed!'

* * *

_**That's all for now enjoy till I continue this story. If you haven't guessed already but the songs I've been writing about come from Broadway's musical Jekyll and Hyde. Love that play! And Faust is an opera.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey sorry this chapter is late, but hey better late than never. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I love the reviews for this chapter. And if you can guess the last chapter ended at the beginning of the original FSOG. Well here is the new chapter. ENJOY and REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG**

**CPOV:**

I couldn't wait, next week was Miss Steele's show and I would be able to see her again. It seems like I couldn't keep her off my mind. 'How can seeing one woman bring me to want a relationship?' What had happened to me? I want to have this woman but not in the usual way I want a thin brunette. Just seeing this woman has completely changed me.

In the past two months I couldn't even bring myself to think about my playroom. It made me feel disgusted with myself. I had Taylor tear the room down and make it into just another guest room. I wondered briefly what Elena would think, but my thoughts said don't tell her.

Today has been just another day in the office and my thoughts keep straying to Miss Steele. I take a look in the schedule for today and I notice I have that interview with Miss Kavanagh. UGH! Her again. Can't I get a break? She has been hounding me for an interview for the schools paper. I was going to keep turning her down but then she called her daddy the owner of Kavanagh media for help. Jeez I can't catch a break. But if I have to go through this interview I guess I can ask her about her roommate.

Claude came in to talk about our sessions. God I swear no matter how many times I kick his ass he will never stop gloating about his golf. When he leaves I am given a second to calm my temper before the annoying Miss Kavanagh comes in.

"Mr. Grey a Miss Steele to see you sir." What?! She's here? The blue eyed goddess is her?!

"I was expecting Miss Kavanagh." Grey what are you doing you want Miss Steele to be here.

"It's Miss Steele who's here sir. Shall I send her away?" What no! Send her in I can't go another day without seeing her.

"No that's alright send her in." YES! She is here and I can finally introduce myself.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I see her tumble through my door and land on her hands and knees. Oh dear god this position she's in has possibilities. But I can't think about that know. I help her to her feet and I'm met with those big blue eyes. Shit! I can't get through this interview with her looking at me like that. She's staring at me in awe. Excellent she's attracted to me this can work out perfectly.

"Miss Steele, are you alright." She keeps on staring trying to will herself to speak to me.

"Uh yes I'm fine thank you." She speaks finally. She still has such a lovely voice.

"Good I wouldn't want you hurt for your performance next week." Oh crap she is probably wondering how I know that. Well I am a benefactor she should know.

"Yes I'm fine Thank you Mr. Grey." I guide her to the couch to sit and do the interview. I see her square her shoulders looking for some confidence. Oh ill fix that. Time to turn on the charm.

"So Mr. Grey I have some questions."

"I thought you might." I say with a smirk and she blushes like crazy.

After a short interview and the outrageous question about me being gay, Andrea my PA comes in to tell me I have another meeting. But I can't let Miss Steele get away that easy. I want to know more about her before I move any further with her.

"Please don't let me keep you from anything." Oh no you don't.

"No at all Miss Steele I'd like to know more about you I think that's only fair." She blushes for the hundredth time in this interview.

"What are you planning to do when you graduate?"

"Well I've only been thinking about my finals right now. But after graduation Miss Kavanagh and I will move up here to Seattle and get jobs." Yes she'll be closer to me!

"Oh do you know where you'll be moving to." I hope it's close to me. Escala is fairly large and is close to any neighborhood.

"I think it's the Pike market district." Oh yes it is close

"Oh that's not far from me. Do you plan on using you theater degree in a job?"

"Well I have a job at a night club so after I move here I hope I can find another job like that." Oh no baby your voice is too good for clubs.

"I own a club here in Seattle, maybe you can check there." WHAT AM I SAYING?! She doesn't belong there. Her voice needs to be heard in much better surroundings.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Grey. Thank you." She starts to pack up her things. No don't go yet.

"Would you like a tour of the building?"

"No thank you I really should be heading back." I look outside and it's pouring I can't let her drive back by herself.

"Miss Steele I don't think you should be driving all the way back to Vancouver in this weather. Why don't you stay till the weather blows over?"

"Thank you that's very kind of you but I need to get back home, I have to work tonight." Well I can't stop her but I don't like the idea of her driving.

"Why don't I give you a ride and my personal security can follow in your car? I have to be in Portland anyway." I hope she buys that excuse.

"Alright thank you Mr. Grey." Yes I can have just a little more time with Miss Steele.

As we climb into the Audi SUV I can tell she is nervous. Well who wouldn't be nervous getting into a car with someone they don't know? We stop at Escala so I can grab at least my laptop. I climb back into the car and we head for Portland.

The car ride is quiet for the longest time till Miss Steele breaks the silence.

"I wanted to say thank you for donating money to my program. We really needed it."

"You're welcome Miss Steele. I have always been a fan of the theater. But I didn't know your program was in dire need of money."

"No we didn't need it, our program had enough money. But our regular benefactor likes to make his own changes to what we do. He basically rules our lives. And when we would refuse him something he would pull money from the funds." What kind of guy is this?

"Who would do that do I know him?"

"No he's a student but he has money from his parents. And he is always the lead even though he isn't that good and he makes me perform the parts he wants me to play." Could this be the guy that I saw with the director that day? Is he Jack?

"What's his name?" A guy like this needs to be stops.

"His name is Jack Hyde."

_**Yes the infamous Jack Hyde is the villain. Duh! If you have ever seen the Broadway show Jekyll and Hyde then you know why Jack wants Ana to play Lucy instead of Emma. Yep Jack is still the perv too. Next chapter soon to come.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A review asked to explain why Ana is playing Lucy instead of Emma. Well I'll explain in this chapter. Cause Mr. Grey doesn't know either! **_

_**I found time today so here is the next part. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG. But I did take liberty in turning Clayton's hardware store into a club.**

**APOV:**

Telling Mr. Grey about Jack Hyde was difficult. I never had to explain the situation before except to Kate. Everyone knew how he was. The rich student who got everything he wanted with the snap of his fingers. And it scares me how much his money can make things go his own way. I sometimes wonder if he will flat out rape me and use his money for the best lawyers and get away clean. That's why I always carry pepper spray in my purse in case of any attempts. So far there haven't been any. But the thought of it scares the shit out of me.

After I tell Mr. Grey Jack's name he is instantly on the phone.

"Welch, get me a background check on a Jack Hyde."

He snaps the phone shut and stares at me.

"Why doesn't anyone stop him?" What?! Didn't I just tell him? It's his freacking money! No one can do anything as long as he controls the funds.

"Well like I said he was the sole benefactor for the theater program. But that's why I thanked you for your donations. Ever since you gave the program money the director has been putting Jack in his place. So thank you again. You have no idea what that means for me."

"Why is it so important for you?" I blush. How can I explain my discomfort?

"Well this year's show I auditioned for is Jekyll and Hyde. I wanted to play the part of Emma because the part is better suited for my voice and there is less intimacy in the part." He looks at me amused. I blush again. Crap!

"And well the part Jack wanted me to play is Lucy and in one part of the play his character is sort of groping me in a song. It is a very sensual song and it makes me uncomfortable. And Jack uses it as an excuse to really have his hands all over me." I see his jaw tense and his eyes look murderous. Yep he's clearly pissed but why should he care so much about me?

"But since you have offered us funds the director keeps him in line during that scene."

"Well I'm glad I could help Miss Steele." He says while still looking like he could rip someone's head off.

"Please Mr. Grey call me Ana." He softens and smiles at me. Oh dear god that smile is to die for.

"Alright as long as you call me Christian." I smile at him he seems sweet. I would not take him as the domineering CEO that everyone seems to see him as.

"Well still talking about your play are you excited for opening night or are you nervous?"

"I'm always excited for opening night. I haven't been nervous for a play since my first performance, which was when I was 4 years old." He looks at me stunned.

"You've been performing since you were 4?"

"Yes, my mom saw I had musical talent in my early years and wanted me to take advantage of it. She took me to talent competitions and plays to spark my interest in the theater. And by age 9 I had built up a reputation as a music protégée. I can sing, dance ballet and play the piano, violin, flute, and the guitar." His jaw is dropped and I giggle at the sight of him.

"Even your giggle is musically beautiful." He purrs. I blush. Damn it!

"Thank you Christian." He smiles at me calling him by his first name.

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"At 7, I sing at Clayton's club."

"Ok do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

"No you can drop me off at the club I change there."

The car is quiet again and it is killing me. Then he breaks the silence.

"So Ana are you dating anyone?" What? Why would he ask that? 'Because he likes you stupid!' My subconscious screams at me. What? No way. No one that gorgeous could like a plain person like me.

"Um no, I haven't dated since high school and that was one date. And it ended with him giving a poor excuse of a first kiss." He looks amused and I can see a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"So Ana would you like to go out sometime." I'm stunned. He does like me. But I don't get why. Without thinking I say.

"Ok sure."

"How about sometime after your show and before your graduation?"

"That works fine for me." I fight the urge to grin like an idiot. But I can't help it, I smile and he smiles back. Wow I can get lost in thought looking at him.

We continue the car ride to Portland and we talk more about each other. 'Strange this seems like a date.' But I don't care he is absolutely wonderful to talk to. I learn more about his family and I learn his sister is in Paris studying cookery. He tells me more about himself but I sense he isn't telling me everything. But I let it go as we near the club.

He jumps out to open my door to help me out. 'Such a gentleman.' I say goodbye but before I can walk away he pulls me back into his embrace and gently kisses my lips. 'Oh dear god his lips are soft.' I gasp slightly by the surprise of the kiss and he takes the advantage to slip his tongue into the mix. We stand there for I don't know how long and he pulls away making me feel bereft.

"To replace your first kiss with a good kiss." Wow someone seems arrogant. But I ignore it, because it was pretty amazing. I smile at him.

"That was wonderful. Bye Christian. "

"Bye Ana, I'll see you at your opening night." Oh how I want this man. I tingle all over. I head inside to get ready for my shift.

After a couple hours of singing I make to head home only to be stopped by Paul.

"Hey Ana great show tonight. You really know how to catch a crowd." Paul is sweet but it annoys me sometimes how much he wants my attention. He's asked me out before but I always turn him down.

"Thanks Paul. Hey listen I have to get home now Kate is sick so I need to check if she is ok."

"Ok Ana but soon you'll have that date with me." I sigh and walk away.

As I head home in Kate's Merc, that was so conveniently left here by Christians security guard, I think about earlier and the captivating Christian Grey. It makes me nervous and excited to think about our upcoming date.

I walk in to see Kate on the couch looking much better and typing away on her computer prepping for the article.

"ANA! Hey I was wondering if you were ever coming home. Do you have the notes?"

"Glad to see you're up and running Kate. I didn't get notes but I do have the recordings."

"Oh ok so what did you think of the drop dead gorgeous Mr. Grey?" I scowl at her.

"You could have told me that he was handsome. I couldn't focus half the time!" She looks at me with those big puppy dog eyes. Damn! She knows that I can't be mad at her with those eyes.

"I'm sorry Ana I was just in such a rush to get that interview."

"It's ok. Beside he turned out to be really nice with a hint of arrogance. But I should thank you for getting sick Kate because he and I have a date." The look she has is priceless. I should've gotten a camera to catch that look on film.

"You have a WHAT!"

"A date! Jeez Kate you don't need to yell!"

"I'm Sorry for yelling but Anastasia Steele on a date is a once in a life time thing."

"Gee thanks Kate." She relaxes and jumps up to pull me down beside her.

"So The Christian Grey is taking you the shy virgin Anastasia Steele on a date. Ana that's incredible!"

"Well it won't be happening until after the show so cool your jets down." She looks upset but decides to let it go.

After a long night of sleep I wake up to find Kate in the kitchen making tea.

"Hey you're up finally. There's a package that arrived for you." She points to the small long rectangle box on the counter. I open it to find one long stem red rose with a black ribbon around it and a card.

"_A rose as pretty as you each day till our date. By opening night it should make a full bouquet. My break a leg wishes to you."_

_ -Christian _

Kate looks over my shoulder to read the card.

"Oh that is so sweet. He's going to send you flowers every day! I can't believe this Christian Grey is going out with my roommate. Ana this has to be the best thing to ever happen to you."

Kate is going absolutely nuts over this. Ugh I need to get out of here before she starts asking if I'll give him my virginity.

"Listen Kate I have to get going to the theater. There's still a lot of prep work before opening night."

"Ok but don't expect me to not go nuts over this."

"Ok fine but please don't tell anyone else."

"Alright Ana. Now get going you don't want to be late."

After a brief shower and change in to sweats and a t shirt, I head to the theater. The theater is empty when I walk in so this gives me time to warm up. As I warm up my voice I get the eerie feeling that someone's watching me. When I'm done with my warm up I decide to stretch my limbs. As I bend down I feel someone behind me. I jump when I hear the voice.

"It's nice to see you so dedicated." I turn to see Christian standing their smirking. He's dressed so casually I would have forgotten that he's the CEO of a big company in Seattle.

"Have you been here long?" He shakes his no. but he has a smirk that tells me otherwise. Most people would find that creepy, but for some weird reason I don't.

"So Ana can you sing me a song while we wait for the rest of the cast?" I think for a moment and decide on a song from the play. I pull out the music and hand it to him.

"Would you mind playing the piano for me then?" He grins and takes the sheet music.

"In his eyes?" He looks at me with an amused smirk.

"Hey give me a break. It's meant to be a duet but I'm trying to sing both parts." He slides on the stool and sets up the music.

As he begins to play I stare helplessly at his hands as they move across the keys. I start singing staring still at his hands but then I move my gaze to his eyes when I reach one of my favorite verses from the song.

_In his eyes I can see, where my heart longs to be._

_**In his eyes I see a gentle glow, and that's where I'll be safe I know.**_

_Safe in his arms close to his heart_

_**But I don't know quite where to start**_

_By looking in his eyes will I see beyond tomorrow_

_**By looking in his eyes will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel**_

_Will his eyes revaeal to me promises or lies?_

_**But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes**_

_I know there every look his eyes_

_**There like an open book his eyes**_

_But most of all the look that hypnotized me_

_If I'm wise I will walk away and gladly_

_**But sadly I'm not wise it's hard to talk away the memories that you prize**_

_Love is worth forgiving for _

_**Now I realize**_

_**Everything worth living for is there in his eyes**_

As the song finishes I notice I'm still looking in his eyes. And they are captivating. His grey eyes stare back and we lean in closer to kiss. Till we are interrupted by a sudden clapping behind us.

I turn to see Mr. Andre clapping at us.

"Well done Ana. Taking on a duet by yourself! And Mr. Grey I didn't expect to see you here till the show and I didn't know you played."

"Well I have many talents and I stopped by here to see Ana here. She interviewed me for the student paper yesterday and I gave her a ride with the bad weather and all."

Mr. Andre eyes us carefully and I think he suddnely understands.

"Well don't let me disturb you. Ana practice was moved back a bit today so you don't need to be here for another couple hours or so. Enjoy your day!" With that he leaves. I look to Mr. Grey who smiles and says.

"Well anything you want to do for the next couple hours?" I smile and say.

"Well we can head back to my place if you want some tea or coffee."

"I'd be delighted Ana." He takes me by the arm and leads me out to his car with his body guard waiting by the door.

We climb into the back and once the guard pulls away from the curb I'm pulled into Christians lap with his lips attacking mine bruising them in the process. He slips his tongue in my mouth in a full blown attack. I tense at first but then relax into his hold.

Oh his mouth is dominating mine. I can't think at the moment. When he pulls away I'm limp in his arms with my eyes closed. He pulls on my chin to make me look at him.

"I've wanted to do that since yesterday."

_**Well enjoy the long chapter because that's it for now folks. I hope I cleared why Ana is upset about being Lucy. Until the next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm glad everyone liked my whole little singing scene from the last chapter. More romance to come. Some have said that they like sensitive Christian. Totally agree and he's going to stay that way. So enjoy this week's chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG.**

* * *

**CPOV:**

Could it be possible to fall more for this woman. She sang to me and it reached to my chore. And the look she gave me with her haunting eyes makes me think she is feeling the same.

During the ride to her apartment she stays curled into my lap. It then suddenly becomes real difficult to not be turned on by that. But I can't break this moment. This picture right here is pure bliss. And the more I hold her, the more I never want to let go.

We reach her apartment. Her apartment is small but it's a basic student's home.

"Would you like coffee or tea?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

I take note that she's nervous. But I don't want her to be nervous around me.

She sets down a kettle for tea then takes a seat on the counter.

"So what did you think of the song?" She bites her lip and I nearly fall apart at the sight.

"It was wonderful. You really have an amazing talent." She blushes and I instantly want to take her right now. 'For the love of god Grey CONTROL yourself!'

"Thank you. You were wonderful on the piano piece. I'd definitely like to hear you play again."

"I don't think it would sound as beautiful without you to sing with it." She stares deep in my eyes and we move closer. She stops right in front of my without faltering her stare.

I'm staring so deeply that I don't even realize she is rubbing her hands on my chest. Once I notice it I flinch but then I realize it didn't hurt when she touched me. It usually burns like crazy but when she did it, it felt like feathers gliding all over me. She truly is an angel, my angel that I will have.

* * *

**APOV:**

I can't stop staring. His eyes are hypnotizing. He is truly the nicest guy I've ever met. He really loves my singing. But I'm pretty sure that's all he likes about me.

I note that he flinches when he realizes I'm touching his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. It's just that….. no one touches me, especially my chest. I had a terrible childhood and it makes me uncomfortable for someone to touch me." What? How could someone as sweet as him have a terrible child hood?

"Ok I'll try to avoid that area." I drop my hands to my side. I hear the kettle go off for the tea. But before I can grab it Christian pulls my hand back to his chest.

"No Ana for you it's different. I usually can't stand to be touched, it feels like fire on my skin, but when you touched me it felt like the softest touch in the world. I can't explain it but Ana I think you something special." Wow. A girl would see that as a cheesy pick up line but when I look in his eyes I can see his sincerity. He means it. He actually likes me!

I smile and tug his hand to pull him into a warm embrace. 'This feels right.' Our bodies fit together perfectly. I get the feeling that we are made for each other. 'Whoa slow down! You only met the guy yesterday!' And yet everything with him feels right. I need to take this slow. But the magnetic pull is so strong when we're together. It's crazy but something tells me this guy is feeling the same way. I suddenly pull away to get the tea, and I am wanting to jump back into his arms the second I leave them.

We sit down on the couch as we drink the tea. As a weird reflex I snuggle up to him. He is surprised for a second but then relaxes onto me. After a half hour of not talking and sipping tea, he sets our cups on the coffee table, and then moves to kiss me. Our lips meet and I lose my thoughts. His lips are sweet and warm and his tongue invades my mouth. After I don't know how long I pull away from his mouth, afraid that Kate will burst through the door any second and see us; I wouldn't hear the end of it. When I pull away he pouts. I giggle at his pout.

"I'm sorry I just don't want Kate to come in and see us." He nods with understanding.

"I get it. Truth is I really don't want to see her. She can really talk your ears off." I laugh. That's Kate for ya Grey.

"I know. But she will have a field day with me if she caught us kissing. I would never hear the end of it. And she is always on my case about being a virgin and how I never date." He looks shocked.

"Anastasia are you telling me that you are a 21 year old virgin? How is that possible?" He asks with a shocked expression.

"Yeah I told you that I only had one date in high school and it ended up a disaster."

"Well yeah but usually people just do it to get it out of the way, sometimes without a date."

"Well throughout my life I haven't really trusted guys my age." I have never trusted men period. But that is what makes Mr. Grey so special. I trust him. The source of these trust issues I refuse to explain to anyone. It's difficult because who hope this never happens to you. But it happened to me. But I can't go down that path again. He hurt me then and he will not hurt me now.

"Well it seems you trust me."

"I do Christian and that is what makes you so appealing." He smirks.

"Oh really? It's not my good looks?" I laugh at him.

"Well you good looks are the second reason why you are so appealing." He laughs. And we sit there laughing for a while. I feel better around Christian. He is definitely worth keeping around. I can't mess this up. I've come too far to be alone for the rest of my life.

* * *

_**Hate me or love me. But I'm giving Ana an emotional past. Tell me what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Glad for the wonderful reviews. I'm preparing to reveal Ana's emotional past, and I'm glad you all love the idea. But it's something that doesn't really hold her back. She just has a distrust in men. Christian of course will reveal his fifty shades, it's unavoidable. So here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**APOV: **

Christian is holding thigh so tight I would think I couldn't breath. Buy his hold is so protective and caring that I can't care about my breathing as I'm mesmerized by this Adonis holding me.

As our conversation continues I tell him more about my mother and her crazy ways. Starting from when she first made me sign up for a talent show through all the dance, singing, and instrument practices.

"So what does your mother do now that you're on your own."

"She still wants to control my career. She calls everyday to make sure I'm practicing. There was once a time that she got so crazy that she hired an agent for me." The thought of the agent she hired stills me. I can't talk about that man. If the slightest mention of him comes up all those horrible memories climb into my mind. I won't allow that low point in my life to control me.

I wrap up the conversation by saying I have to get back to the theater.

"Can you give me a rid? I kinda left my car in the school parking lot."

"It would be my pleasure, as long as I can watch your rehearsal." I don't know if I can last having this man watch me. He is an absolute dream to look at. I probably won't be able to focus on my lines with him there.

"Sure that would be great." He smiles and I melt into a little puddle. This is one hot sexy man.

When we arrive at the theater I notice everyone is there, except for Jack.'Thank god for that.' Christian seems like the jealous type. And if Jack tries to pull any of his regular shit today, the fists will be flying.

Mr. Andre introduces Christian to the rest of the cast while he takes a seat in the front row. He gets comfortable and continues to stare at me while I warmup for today's rehearsal. Mr. Andre informs us that the costumes have arrived and we need to go and get fitted for them. As we head backstage Christian follows us. 'Jeez stalk much.' But instead of being freaked by it, I think it's pretty sweet.

The costumer hands me the total of 4 costumes. A red prostitute's dress, black full body corset with a red jacket, ragged clothes, and a night gown. 'The humiliation of wearing little clothing as a prostitute is too huge. How can I bear to get through this play dressed like this.' Knowing Jack this is another reason why he wanted me to play Lucy. Pervert wants to have his hands all over me and in addition see me in little to nothing clothes. Since I'm one of the leads I get my own dressing room. Before I close the door and lock it to get changed I notice Jack is in my room leaning on my vanity table.

"Jack what the hell are you doing in here? Your room is two doors down." This cannot be good. All the alarms in my mind are going off.

"I just wanted to see how you look in your costumes. I'm sure you will look absolutely stunning."

"Fine then get the hell out so I can change." He smirks evilly and walks towards me. He grabs my waist and I freeze. I begin to have a sudden panic attack. ' NO not again!' He pulls me closer and licks my ear. I shiver and feel disgusted.

"We'll why don't I help you change? I'm sure you'll need some help with that tight corset." He whispers in my ear as he begins to pull my pants down. I panic and scream as I try try to push him off.

"JACK STOP PLEASE!" He stops to hit me across the face.

"You know what Ana your a fuckin' prick tease! Now be a good little cunt and take off your clothes!" I flinch as he says those words to me. They're the same words he used. He looks like he is about to slap me again when Christian bursts into the room with Mr. Andre.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Christian screams as he pulls Jack away from me. Mr. Andre moves to comfort me but Christian beats him to it.

"Are you ok Ana?" He hugs me tightly glaring at Jack, he looks murderous.I nod too stunned to speak and I begin to cry hugging him closer. Mr Andre looks at me for a brief second to make sure I'm ok. He then turns to Jack. Holy crap I've never seen that look on his face before. He looks like he's going to implode.

"Jack Hyde for years I have put up with this shit, but NO MORE! You and I are going to the Dean's office NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

"The hell I will! You can't tell me what to do without me your poor excuse for a program is GONE DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Oh I hear you Mr. Hyde but your money is no longer needed. Thanks to our new benefactor we have more than enough without you. Now march your ass with me to the Deans office!"

"Screw you Andre that bitch deserves everything she would've gotten." I sob into Christian's chest before he pulls away to give Jack a huge punch across the face. I almost laugh at the sight of jack flying through the air and landing on his ass.

"You ever touch Miss Steele again and I will fucking KILL YOU!" His voice shakes the room and I'm absolutely positive that the entire cast has heard it. Christian pulls me toward him again and I cling for dear life in his arms. And I feel safe again.

"Alright Jack now move your ass or I call the police." Mr. Andre picks Jack up and he is trying and failing at hiding his amused look at Jack on his ass.

Jack brushes himself off and gives me one last lustful glare before storming out of my room.

"Thank you" I say with my voice cracking. Christian tightens his hold on me before pulling back to take a look at what I'm sure is a now bruised face.

"Your welcome Ana" He looks more intently at my cheek. "You're bleeding. We should get this looked at." My face feels numb as I brush my hand over it. When I look at my hand there is a little blood on my fingers. 'That bastard hit me so hard I'm bleeding!' I nod at him to take me to the hospital. As we leave I keep my head down, but I can feel all eyes on me. I can't face them. But they all know what happened. Everyone knows what a sick bastard Jack Hyde is.

We climb into the Audi SUV parked in front of the theater. We drive for about 12 minutes before we reach the hospital. I chuckle at the thought about the last time I was here.

"What's so funny." I look at Christian who looks confused as to why I'm laughing at this situation.

"I was just thinking about the last time I came here. It was two years ago and I had just started working at Clayton's. One night while I was singing I fell of the stage and landed on my wrist. I had to be taken to the ER to get it x-rayed, only to find that I sprained it." he smiles at me and I think about how much this man means to me in so little time. I only met him yesterday and he means more to me than anything else.

**CPOV:**

That fucker hurt her and tried to rape her. I need to make sure this guy ever comes near Ana again. I have to call Taylor later to get someone to follow this guy and keep him away. When we reach the hospital Ana laughs at when she was last here. She is so incredible, she can make light of any situation. This is a strong person. Too good for me and I don't deserve her but the thought of never being near her again sends pains all through my body. We are shown to a room to wait before the doctor can see us. 'Damn I hate waiting!' I excuse myself to call Elliot. I need more clothes and I haven't seen him in awhile. He's always out with his new flavor of the week.

"Hey bro what's up haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Hey man could you head over to Escala and grab me some clothes and bring them to me. I'm in Portland."

"Dude why are you in Portland?"

"I'm looking over some of the programs at WSU. And I gave a ride to someone who interviewed me yesterday." I smile at that. Ana was so cute during that interview, all nervous and blushing. She didn't seem like the confident music protégée she is now.

"Ok bro whatever you say. At least tell me if it this person who interviewed you is a girl or a dude." He says while laughing in the phone.

"Fuck off Lelliot!"

"Ok sorry bro I'll be down. And hey since you're down in Portland look for mom at the hospital there. They apparently needed her for some special case. So be nice and at least say hi to her. She misses you."

"Ok I will. Bye Elliot"

"Bye Bro!" I head back into the room where Ana is and I'm shocked to see me mother's sandy hair with her back turned to me, I know it's her.

"Well Miss Steele you only have a small cut so you won't need stitches. But we may need to take an x-ray just to check if your cheek bones aren't fractured. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"Not necessary she's with me." She jumps and turns to see me standing in the door way.

"Christian what are you doing here?" She walks to give me a kiss on the cheek. she doesn't hug me trying to respect my boundaries but I know it's killing her.

"I'm here on a little business and some not of business." I say this while looking at Ana sitting on the bed. She looks down to blush but is still can see it. Mom looks to Ana then back at me and smiles. She gets it.

"Alright well then why don't you introduce me properly Christian." I walk her over to Ana.

"Anastasia Steele this is my mother Grace, mom this is Ana." Ana's eyes widen at the fact that this is my mom she's meeting. 'Her eyes can get bigger. Such beautiful eyes.'

"Ana it's wonderful to meet you. But before we get away with talking lets get your cheek x-rayed." Ana nods and we all go to get it done.

Once the x-rays are complete my mother tells us that here cheek bone isn't fractured just bruised. Ana visibly relaxes next to me. I can seem how a fractured bone might get in the way of her show next week.

"Ok well with a little makeup no one will notice the bruise." My mother smiles at me then at Ana.

"Well my shift is over in a few minutes why don't we all go out for a nice lunch."

"Sure mom" I look over to Ana who is fidgeting with her hands.

"Um well I.. have to go and make sure my costumes are the right size. The show is next week so they need to be fitted properly."

"No problem we can stop at the theater while you get that done and we can head off to lunch." I say. but I don't want her to head back there, not with what just happened.

"Alright then I'll go clock out and then we can head out." My mom laughs as she leaves. She's not funny when she tries to be. I turn to Ana to make sure she's ok. I know she's fine physically but how is she mentally.

"Ana are you sure you're ok to go back there."

"I'm fine Christian, it's just that the words he said to me. They're the same words he used to say." She bows her head sadly. 'Who's he? Is there another man who hurt my Ana?!'

"Ana who's he?" She snaps her head up and shakes her head no. "Ana please tell me. I don't want anyone to hurt you." No one should hurt her. She is the sweetest person I know. We have only know each other a few days but she is an angel. She reminds me so much of Grace. my mom was my angel when I was little and needed a mother. But Ana she is the angel that has saved my soul. I want to protect her and cherish her. She deserves it.

"He was my mom's third husband. At first my mom hired him to be my agent and he seemed so nice and sweet to both me and my mom. But when they got married he quit being my agent and he started being abusive." What the hell did he do to my precious Ana?!

"Ana can you tell me his name?"

"His name is Stephen Morton." I need Welch on the phone NOW! This bastard will not get away with abuse my Angel.

* * *

**_I now I said I wouldn't say the F-word but Christian seems less Christian Grey without it. I won't say it a lot but. He needs some of swearing. I now this chapter is short and I have seen the comments to have longer chapters. Sorry I'll work on it._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Next chapter is won't get into the emotional past of Ana. But don't worry it's coming. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG.**

* * *

**APOV:**

I haven't spoken of Stephen in a long time. Not many people know about him and what he did to me. The look of Christian scares me to no end. He looks dead like a bomb waiting to explode. Why did I tell him? He excuses himself and gets on his phone. I can tell he's looking up info on Stephen but I know I won't have to worry about him. Stephen is locked away and isn't getting out. I doubt Christians info man will find anything on the matter. Everything was sealed up pretty tight. I just need to tell him that he doesn't have to worry about Stephen, but I can't tell him the horrid details. Telling is like reliving the past and it hurts to see his face over and over again in my mind.

Christian's mom Grace come back into the room but I tell her Christian is on the phone.

"So how long have you known each other?" She looks intently at me. Like I'm something to be studied.

"I met him yesterday. I did an interview for the student paper at WSU for a friend of mine. And when the interview was over Christian didn't want me driving in the storm so he gave me a ride down." Her mouth is open and her eyes are wide. 'Is it so shocking that her son is a gentlemen.'

"Well that is nice of Christian to give you a ride, but why is he here now with you?" Ugh could this be more humiliating. I told her I was attacked by a guy in my school. I guess I left out that her son was my savior.

"Well Christian and I were spending some time together before my rehearsal. Since he's the benefactor for our theater program he came with me to over see the rehearsal. And I told you how another student attacked me well Christian came and saved me. And when I was crying he held me and brought me here." She looks shocked for brief moment then looks like she's going to cry. She pardons herself from the room looking like she is going to break down sobbing any second. 'Did I say something that upset her?'

I get up and peak out from the door. I see Christian and his mother talking. She's crying and he is looking down at his feet. 'What is up?'

Suddenly Christian takes a few steps towards his mom and hugs her. Grace looks like she's sobbing harder till she finally returns the hug and then, after what seems like five minutes, pulls away. I don't really understand what's going on but then I remember Christian telling me he doesn't like to be touched. It makes sense why Grace is crying now as she was hugging Christian. She probably never got to hold Christian when he was younger. I can see how hurt she must have been. Grace turns to me and smiles. They talk for a few seconds then walk towards me.

"Well how about some lunch." Grace pulls my hand in hers as we walk to the exit.

**CPOV:**

After I tell Welch to get me info on Stephen Morton, my mind keeps running all these different scenarios by me. Was the bastard sexually abusive? Did he beat the shit out of my sweet Ana? What did this low piece of shit do to her?

I turn to go back into the room when my mother stops me. She looks sad and is on the brink of crying.

"Christian, Ana just told me what happened to her. You saved her Christian and I'm so proud of you." Well I can see she's proud but why is she about to cry.

"Thank you mom. But why are you crying?" And just like that the tears are falling.

"I'm crying because this girl seems to be changing you. Never have I heard you giving a girl a ride home just so she wouldn't drive in a storm. And she told me you funded money to her department, you've never shown interest in the arts. And finally you saved her from being raped, and when she needed comfort you held her. You never let anyone touch you honey. This woman has brought out a side in you I have never seen. And I'm crying because I'm happy." I see now that she is also happy mostly because I finally let someone touch me. I never gave her hugs or anything. And I know it killed her everyday. I feel horrible that my trust was so out of whack that I couldn't even hold my mom who saved my life and has taken care of me everyday since I came into the hospital at four years old.

The guilt is eating me alive and I know what I have to do to make this right. I hold my breath and step forward and hug my mom. She tenses and begins to shake with sobs more. After a couple seconds she embraces me in a hug. When we pull away from each other I notice Ana is down the hall watching us. She looks confused then her mind puts two and two together and realizes what this means for me and my mom. Grace tugs at my chin to look at her and she takes a tissue to clean up the tears I hadn't notice falling down my face.

"This girl must be something special." She looks at Ana then at me.

"Yeah she is."

"Well why don't we all go to lunch so I can get to know her. I want to know how she has captivated my son." My mom goes to Ana and grabs her hand as we head to the exit.

We stop briefly at the theater to help Ana with her costumes. Me and my mother stay in the auditorium waiting patiently for Ana. When Ana come out she is looks down embarrassed to look at us.

"Ana what's wrong are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. It's just Mr. Andre had Jack expelled and arrested. The police want a statement from me as soon as possible. And on top of that my costumes are really uncomfortable." I laugh a little at her discomfort of the whole situation. but I promise her that I'll be there when she gives the statement. I'm sure they'll need me too. I mean I did attack the guy.

We head to lunch at the Heathman's restaurant. My mom is absolutely focused on Ana the whole time. I then feel like third wheel and I'm instantly wishing my mom would get the hint that I want to be alone with Ana. But my mother is determined to get to know Ana. And I can see why, Ana is a truly amazing person. There is no one like her. She's kind, caring, modest, and she has a natural beauty that no model can compare to. I still feel hatred toward this Stephen character for ever harming her. I need to make a mental note to ask Ana more about his guy after Welch gives me the info. Lunch ends with my mom saying she needs to get back to Seattle.

"It was lovely to meet you Ana. I'll make sure I get down here next week for your play. I'm sure you'll be brilliant."

"Thank you Grace. It's was nice to meet you too."

"It was good to see you Christian. Don't forget to bring this lovely girl to the Sunday dinner."

"Mom I don't want to scare her away." I knkw for a fact that Mia will just bombard Ana with questions about me. And she'll be all over her like a rash. No I wouldn't want to expose her to that torture.

"Well just think about it. Bye honey!" And just like that my mom is gone and I'm alone with Ana. I can sense her tensing up next to me. She knows we have to go to the police station.

"Hey don't worry about a thing. Jack is arrested and I'm going to make sure he never gets near you again."

She looks at me with a look of admiration.

"Thank you Christian."

Her next move startles me. She stands on her toes and plants a soft kiss on my lips. Such soft lips. I won't let her be hurt by anyone. This beautiful stong woman is. Mine.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. plz review. Tell me whatcha think.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**It's been awhile I know and I'm sorry. I just finished my first Fanfiction for Alice and wonderland. And now my attention turns to this story. But I may start another one.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING by E.L. James. Nor do I own Jekyll and Hyde.**

* * *

**CPOV:**

The police station was a complete nightmare. One that I wished to be asleep for. Poor Ana had to be questioned on every detail of her assault. That fucker Jack Hyde will get what he deserves. I'm going to call in a favor I have to the mayor to make sure this bastard stay's in jail away from Ana.

I tell my story to the police and they look at me with admiration. I don't know if it's because I'm a self made billionaire or because I prevented a rape. I don't know and I don't care. All I care about is taking care of Ana. This pure Angel has been through enough. I'm still waiting on Welch to send me the info on Ana's stepdad Stephen. She has yet to tell me the extent of his abuse but I don't want to push her considering that she is retelling her attempted rape from Jack Hyde.

The fact that Jack's last name is Hyde and the play that they were doing is Jekyll and _Hyde_ is not lost to me. I researched the play and thought it was an interesting story line. Jack definitely fits the description of the Hyde part but is no where near the part of Henry Jekyll. In the story Henry Jekyll is a doctor working on a way to bring the good out of people. He experiments it on himself and the serum brings out an evil side of Jekyll one that calls himself Hyde. There are two women in the story, Emma Jekyll's fiancée, and Lucy a prostitute that Hyde takes pleasure in. According to the storyline and Ana, in one part of the play Hyde and Lucy sing a song about their attraction to one another. In this part it's a heated song where Hyde feels up Lucy while she fights her attraction for him because she has fallen in love with his Jekyll side.

I'm glad Hyde is gone before the show. I couldn't stand to sit in the audience and watch him grope Ana while on stage. No I want to be the one who has her. She says she's a virgin and for some reason I find that sexy as hell. I want her and I want to be her first and only. The fact that she would be mine and only mine turns me on. Thought of someone else touching her is like a knife in my heart. I never thought I had a heard and yet every time I look at Ana it's like my heart is instantly there and it beats erratically. It skips beats, it beats hard, and then when she isn't near me I can't feel it at all. I wonder if that is what love feels like. Because love is absolutely new to me. I have never been hearts and flowers kind of guy, yet this one woman brings out that side in me. I keep repeating to myself that I will never let her go, and I really mean it. I want her and the looks that she gives me tell me she wants me too. But I need to figure this out and make the right choices. I usually don't make good choice when is comes to the emotional shit. And I always blame it on the fact that I'm Fifty shades of fucked up. But no I won't make excuses. I'm going to work my ass off to make the right decisions with Ana. I refuse to let my fifty shades ruin this for me and for her. She deserves that and more.

Ana and I finally make it through all the questioning and we set out towards her place to drop her off.

"Thank you Christian. I don't think I could've gotten through that without you." She smiles and cuddles up to me in the car.

"I'll always be there for you." I'm so glad Elliot isn't here right now. He'd probably tell me I've turned into a giant pussy.

When we reach her place she seems reluctant to leave my side.

"Will you be at rehearsals tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you then. Bye Ana."

"Bye Christian." And just like that she's out my door.

As we make our way to the Heathman I notice several missed calls and two texts.

A few of the calls are from Elliot and the rest are from Ros. The texts grab my attention. One is from Ana.

**Had a great time today. Let's do it again tomorrow. Except with out all the police and Jack. - Ana**

I want to spend everyday with her that's a guarantee. But the next text is what might jeopardize that guarantee.

**Christian darling haven't heard from you. I heard from Grace that you're in Portland. Why don't I come up and meet you for dinner. -Elena**

SHIT! I forgot about Elena. I haven't told her that I'm giving up the lifestyle. She's sure to be pissed. She was the one who told me love was for fools. But I do have love growing in my black heart for Ana. Ana is too innocent for that lifestyle. I don't want her to know that I was ever involved with something like that. But I never want to lie to her so I just need to find the right time to tell her. First I need to deal with Elena. Cut all business ties and make sure she come no where near Ana. The more I think about Ana being abused by her stepdad the more I think of what Elena did to me. True it got me on the right path in life but I look at it now and I see where she is nothing but a sick pedophile. I felt like I needed to be beaten but no one should just pounce on a kid like the way she did. I will be grateful to her for helping me but she is never to come near me or Ana ever. People like her and Stephen need to be put away. They have nothing but sick lives. Ana deserves to kept in the light and away from the dark. It's a lot of work to keep someone like Elena away but I have to do it for Ana.

I make the call to put an end to it. I hope that it will end here but I know it won't. I at least have to try.

"Hello"

"Christian darling."

"Hello Elena"

* * *

_**I hate Elena so much. I just want to kick her ass. Here is todays chapter. Hope you like it. please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**emi17 requested a new chapter today so here ya go bud. I found some extra time today. Enjoy the big phone call to Elena the bitch troll. Ha I love that name for her. I don't own that name or anything by E.L. James**

* * *

**CPOV:**

"Hello Elena." This is it I have to face her and end this now.

"Christian why haven't I heard from you. I've called and left messages with your secretary and you haven't answered one of my texts. Is something wrong? Is work getting to you? Do you need something to relieve the tension?" I take a second to vomit in my mouth. She said worse things to me before. And now every thing she says is repulsive.

I turn on my business persona. "Mrs. Lincoln I'm sorry that I haven't returned your calls I have been away on personal business."

"Christian dear what is going on." I can tell she is beginning to become pissed. Shit! I need to end this call fast.

"Mrs. Lincoln I have decided to end our business relationship your salons will be signed over to you completely. I will have my lawyers call you tomorrow. Do not make any attempt to contact me any further. Any relationship we have had in the past is over and done with. Good day ma'am."

And with that I hang up on her. I give Ros a call and explain our departure from Esclava salons, excluding the grotesque details. She says she'll handle it. And I instantly feel a weight of my shoulders. I'm free to do whatever. I'm free t love Ana the way she deserves without involving her with someone like Elena. But I have to tell her sometime about my past and that person that held a playroom in the upstairs of his home. It's a conversation I'm not looking forward to. But it needs to be done. Ana is like no one I've ever met before. She is going to get my best hearts and flowers.

* * *

**APOV:**

The day has been interesting. It is definitely what I had planned for the day but I'll take is as a good day because I got to spend it with Christian. I even got to meet his mom. True we skipped a few steps of the relationship before getting there but it was worth it. Grace is a wonderful woman, well I should expect she's a great woman because she was so good and kind to adopt her children. I hope she thinks I'm good enough for her son. I really like him and I can't think of anyone who has made me feel the way he makes me feel when we are together.

Kate isn't home. She left a note on the fridge saying she went out to hang out with Jose and her other friend Jessica. I never liked Jessica. Ever since I met her she gives me this weird vibe. She seems nice but there is just something about her that throws me off. Oh well if Kate likes her I won't say anything that could ruin a friendship for her. Plus it would just make me seem like a jealous friend.

I head to bed eager for the next day. I am too excited to see Christian again. I also worry about the show. Now that Jack is gone who will play the lead. Jose is usually our guy for understudies but he hasn't showed up once to a rehearsal. because in the four years we've been here he's never have to step in for Jack. He has always been on time, even early, to rehearsal. And knew why but now it just seems all too real. I was almost raped today. It became just like when Stephen would sneak into my room late at night. No I can't think about him. He is far away and I'll never have to see him again.

On to other things I take a look at myself in the mirror. HOLY SHIT! Grace wasn't kidding when she said bruise this is a nasty bruise. I am hopeful that makeup can fix the situation. When Kate sees this she is going to go ballistic. She knew that Jack was inappropriate to me and it killed her that she couldn't because of his stupid money. Good thing he's been arrested cause once Kate goes ballistic there is now stopping her. She will stop at nothing till his balls are on a platter. But that's what makes her a good friend she's always there for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I wonder what she'll think of Christian when she meets him. I hope she likes him because this man is not a guy you meet everyday and therefore worth keeping. I keep thinking about how this is moving really fast. But I don't want to worry about it because he is so attentive to me. And plus he saved me today. He really is my knight in shining armor. As I think of my knight I drift to sleep dreaming of my knight's beautiful grey eyes.

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

**APOV:**

When I wake up Kate is in the kitchen attempting to make eggs. Her back is turned to me so she doesn't notice me walk in. But I suddenly hear a throaty cough I turn and there is Christian in his usual sexy CEO attire. Ooh he looks good enough to eat. I shake my head of the very erotic thought and finally decided to speak.

"Christian what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought we could go to the theater together since we are meeting there. It saves gas and energy." He shrugs. I stare at him thinking that it's not because he wants to save on gas and energy. And I think it's sweet that he want's to spend time with me.

I completely forget that Kate is in the room till she shrieks.

"ANA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" She looks at me intently then glances at Christian then back at me again to confirm her thought. Why on earth would she think that Christian would do this to me?

"You didn't tell her?" Christian looks at me with a stern look on his face. Why is today gang up on Ana day?

"She wasn't home when you dropped me off. I went to bed before she got home." Kate is so confused at this point. Well better she hears it from me and not in class today from her gossiping friend Jessica.

"Kate yesterday Jack finally over stepped the line." I take a deep breath and Christian takes my hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Yesterday Jack tried to rape me."

Kate's face paled. She looks like death for a moment then looks more murderous than Christian does. Her face goes from pale to bright red. Oh shit she's about to explode. I step back and tug Christian with me. This is gonna be bad.

"I'LL KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Woah.

"Kate calm down he..." She is nonstop pacing and interrupts me.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN! DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! That fucker tried to rape you!"

"KATE! Please calm down he was Christian saved me and Jack got suspended and arrested."

"He did?" Christian is standing by me keeping a firm hold on my hand. Kate eyes Christian. And nods then begins to tear up. Wow I've never seen Kate cry. She pulls me in to hug but I still keep Christians hand in mine.

"I'm sorry Ana but I've always wanted to kick that guys ass and teach him a lesson. But you always stopped me because he funded your department. And he went too far this time. It's what I always feared would happen. Ana I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. You're my best friend and look what h did to your pretty face." She looks at me closely again.

"Kate I'm fine. I'm just glad Christian was there to pull him off." Kate looks at Christian and gives him a short nod. Great she doesn't like him.

"Well come on lets do up your face so you can look good for Mr. Mogul here." She whispers In my ear so Christian can't hear. We head to my bedroom and do up my face and Kate picks out a pair of black short shorts and my blue satin camisole.

"Ok Steele go and work it for Moneybags out there." she gives me a swat on my ass. i glare daggers at her. Why is it so bad that Christian has money?

Christian is standing in the living room waiting patiently. When I walk out his jaw literally drops To the floor.

"Well you look lovely today Miss Steele, shall we?" He offers me his arm and I take it hesitantly.

Today is gonna be another great day.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I got a little discouraged with the lack of reviews from the last chapter. But want to finish this story. I have also started a new fanfic on the Labyrinth. Check it out and tell me whatcha think. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**CPOV:**

My eyes cannot tear themselves away from Ana. She is the image of perfection. As we ride to the theater the light from the sunrise comes through the windows and shines on her. She's an angel, my angel. The feeling of being with her, the feeling when we touch, and the change she has brought out in me is proof of her heavenly qualities. I want her anyway can. And yet I don't want to push her to have sex. she was nearly raped yesterday and she still hasn't told me about her abuse from her stepfather. For all I know she can be just as fucked up as me. She may have issues with intimacy. True we have kissed a couple of times but I'm scared to push her to something that could bring back horrible thoughts of her abuse or near rape. I just have to take it slow.

We reach the theater and there are a couple news vans out front. This cannot be good.

"Wait here Ana." She nods and I climb out of the SUV. I immediately regret getting out of the car with out Taylor getting my door. I am ambushed my news reporters asking me why I'm here. Or some about my company. Or if I had anything to do with the arrest of Jack Hyde. Is that why they're here? Because of jack? I quickly realize I need to keep Ana out of this spotlight. Taylor quickly comes to my aid and pushes the reporters out of my way. I reach Ana's door and the second she steps out I pull her into my arms and tell her to hide her face. She complies and we shuffle through the crowd to the door. When we finally push our way in we see Mr. Andre talking with the Dean Richard. They take notice of us then rush over to our position.

"Mr. Grey thank god you're here. The media is going crazy with Jack's arrest." I can hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Why would the media be all over this?" It is now that I realize that I never looked over Jack's background check. Why would I be so careless and forget that?

"Jack Hyde is the son of Carl Hyde, the founder of Seattle independent publishing. Carl would give his son a monthly allowance of a hundred thousand dollars and that is where we got our original funding." I have heard of Carl. I have been trying to get him to sell his company to me for ages. How the hell did I not make the connection between them? Well this will surely screw things for our deal. Ros is gonna tear me a new one. She's had SIP at the top of her priority list. SHIT!

Before I can discuss an action plan my phone goes off. I excuse myself from the others to take the call; It's Ros. Double SHIT!

"Grey" I try to not sound worried but just like Ros she knows me.

"What the HELL GREY! Why is the news saying you had Jack Hyde arrested?!"

"I wasn't the one who called the police I just stopped him from raping a student in his class." I snap. It's not my fault. I'm not the one who nearly raped another student. And I'm not the one who used his allowance to control the lives of his teacher and fellow classmates. I can lose SIP it's not worth it. I Carl Hyde doesn't sell me his company because I helped put his lowlife of a son in jail then he is just as worthless.

"Well you know what if we lose this I am blaming you Grey. I have been busting my ass in negotiations. Either we fix this or pray that Carl isn't too fond of his son." With that she hung up on me. I look over at Ana and she looks more concerned about me than what the Dean and Mr. Andre are saying to her. They are finished talking when I come back. I want to comfort her instead of her worry about me. I snake my arm around her waist and pull her to me. We head to the theater and I see the tech crew set up the set.

"Ana why don't you go get changed for the first act." Mr. Andre says. I can tell he's worried about her. She is so small and fragile. When I saw her dance a couple months ago she was like a feather floating across the stage. Her manner is so graceful it's like she will break if you touch her lightly. She nods to Mr. Andre and gives me a light peck on the cheek; then scurries off backstage. When she disappears from my sight I look to the Dean and Mr. Andre. They look uncomfortable. Well of course they did just see one of their students kiss a huge benefactor of this school of the cheek. I don't mind really. It just means that Ana shows that she is mine. And the more people know that the better.

"Well Mr. Grey would you like to sit up front to watch our dress rehearsal." Mr. Andre breaks the awkward silence. I nod and we take our places in the third row to get a good view of the stage. the curtain pulls up and I see a man I haven't seen before and he is standing in for the role of Jekyll. Who the hell is _this_ guy?

* * *

**APOV:**

I head backstage to change and I'm glad to see Jose here as Jack's replacement. I'm glad he's here along with Christian. I was so sure that today was going to be good but the sight of the media swarming around us just shook me to no end. I wanted people to notice our show but not this way. Not with a huge scandal with Jack , Christian and myself. Before we came into the theater Mr. Andre and Dean Richard were all over me asking me if I was ok or if I needed to take some time off from my classes. What the heck do I look like; glass? No I'm fine I'm not the same girl that got abused by her step father I will not let this bring me down. I am stronger than I look. I may take on a timid and shy demeanor but I won't let some scumbag make me a scarred person. Not anymore!

I get through the first number, which I really don't have much of a part in but I'm required to make an appearance in it. I wait in the wings for my scene and I notice Christian in the third row watching the show closely. He doesn't seem happy. Shit he doesn't like it?! Well that's great. I'm nervous about my scene where I change right on stage. And I'm seen basically in a corset suit. I look like a person from the show 'A chorus line' but the suit is black and thick. And the only thing I put on to cover myself is a red jacket. This is where I get self conscious. It also makes me nervous knowing Christian is out there watching me. Well this will certainly get his attention.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but hey it's better than nothing. Hope you like it. How will controlling Fifty react to a provocatively dressed Ana. Wait and see. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I wanted to say thank you to everyone and your wonderful and uplifting reviews. I'm glad everyone likes this story. And I am soo excited to write this chapter. I want you guys to have an idea of what I picture ana's costume so look up 'Lucy's design' by GT18 and 'Bring on the men' by EriksAngelOfMusic22 on Deviantart. Both are the different costumes from the musical of Jekyll and Hyde and I love them both. And knowing Christian Grey he is going to be so pissed that she is parading around on stage in theses costumes. Look em up before you read this chapter. Or look up no one knows who i am on youtube that is the scene where she changes on stage. Yeah Christian will be both pissed and I think a little aroused. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**CPOV:**

As the play progresses I am getting anxious with Ana's part. I know from my research that Ana is playing the prostitute Lucy. And although I'm glad that Hyde is no longer playing the lead I still hate the idea of any fucker touching her that way. But this is a play and none of it is real so I just have to suffer through it. Next thing I know Ana is out on stage with her red dress on. She looks like the part and I hate that Hyde put her in this role, it completely demeans her. She isn't meant for this part but as Mr. Andre has informed me, 'it's too late to change the play now.' God how I hate not having control of this situation. I thrown out of my revelry as Ana throws off her clothes on stage revealing a bodice suit. Holy fuck she is practically naked. I'm shocked but I feel myself grow hard in my pants. Shit! I should be outraged that she is flaunting around on stage wearing next to nothing but I'm distracted by the tightness of my pants. I'm never going to get through this play. I'll be glad when it's over then Ana can go on to do more dignified performances. She deserves better and it would give me piece of mind. I like the idea that I picture Ana and I having a future together. Even though it's only been a few days for her I can tell she feels the same way I feel.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts buy Ana's singing. Her beautiful singing. Although i dislike the lyrics to the song. They don't match her at all.

**Look at me and tell me who I am**

**Why I am **

**What i am**

**Call me a fool and it's true I am**

**I don't know who I am**

**It's such a shame**

**I'm such a sham**

**No one knows who I am**

**Am i the face of the future?**

**Am I the face of the past?**

**Am i the one who must finish laaaaaast?**

**Look at me and tell me who I am**

**Why i am**

**What I am**

**Will i survive?**

**Who will give a damn? I no one knows who i am**

**Nobody knows**

**Not even you**

**No one know who iiiiii aaaaaaaaaaam.**

Her song is done and just like that I feel my phone go off. It's Ros. I excuse my self and tell Andre continue without me.

I make my way out of the theater when i answer the call.

"Grey." I snap. I am tired from Ros beating on me earlier.

"Grey you will not believe who just called."

"Who?"

"Carl Hyde just called. He said he wants sell SIP to us!" WHAT! How did that happen?

"Why is he willing to sell now?" It seems weird that he would sell to us considering I am helping the police put his son in jail. And we have been trying to get him to sell for months and he had not budged on the matter.

"He said he is ashamed of his son and he feels that this incident has shamed him. He figures selling to us would be good for his public image. A sort of apology sale if you will. He is signing over the company tomorrow, do you think you can be here?" Shit! I can't leave Ana. I am just starting to get to know her. Although I'm sure she'll understand and I feel better knowing Hyde is locked up and away from her. It'll just be a quick one night deal and then I'll come back when the sale meeting is over. I think Elliot would be able to keep the room while I'm gone for the night. Last night he when I came back from dropping Ana off he was sitting in front of my hotel door like a bum. Jeez how did I get stuck with him for a brother. But hopefully he won't mind holding the room for me until tomorrow. Surely he is on the llok out for some new fling. And since he has fucked half of Seattle I'm sure Portland will make a nice change.

"Alright Ros I'll be there. Let's have the signing early afternoon say 2?"

"Sounds good Mr. Grey see you then." With that she hangs up. Well if I'm heading back there I need to leave soon. I know Ana will understand but I am torn with leaving her. For two months I've obsessed over her and now that I have her I am reluctant to have her out of my sight. It's almost like if I leave she will disappear forever. She is mine and no one will ever harm her or take her away from me.

I come back into the theater to see that they are taking a break. Ana is standing by the director with the new guy playing the male lead. He is staring at Ana while she is speaking to the Andre. 'Oh HELL NO.' I know that look he is giving her. He wants her. I'm not even gone yet and someone is already moving into my territory! Ugh! Just the way he is staring makes me sick. He is all lustful eyes, not love, looking at her. Well no way I'm leaving with him around.

I come up to Andre and ask to speak to Ana. When I pull her away I'm getting a full blown glare from lusty eyes. Fuck off bro she's mine.

"Um Ana listen I just got off the phone with my partner and I need to head back to Seattle to work on a business deal. And I was wondering if you would come with me. It's only over night so you wouldn't miss your rehearsal. So what do you say?" She'll never go for it but hey I at least have to try.

"Ok." What? Did she just say ok? Oh YES! This is amazing! I am jumping on the inside.

"Ok well do you think we can leave now?" Again it's a long shot.

"Yeah we are pretty good. We did the first act today and we are going to work on the second act tomorrow afternoon so I'm fine." It works out so perfectly I can't even stand it. Ana is coming with me to Seattle. I can show her my apartment and introduce her to Mrs. Jones. This is great. And the best part hopefully. I can have what I have been dreaming about for the last two months. Ana in my bed.

* * *

**_I am so sorry this took me so long and I'm sorry that it's short. But hey I have been busy. So hopefully this is good to hold you till the next one comes up. Tell me what you think. Should they sleep together so soon? Or no? Review and tell me._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I want to say thank you to my readers for your suggestions. I have taken all into consideration and I have come up with this chapter. Again I apologize for taking so long. So far I only write on my IPAD and it takes forever. Also my brother hogs the family computer so now that he's gone for a month I will work hard on updating sooner. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**APOV:**

Did I just agree to spend the night with Christian in his apartment? WHAT THE HELL?! I can't be alone with him we just met. This moving way too fast. I barely know the man. What am I going to do there. I certainly can't have sex with him. My mind goes back to Stephan but I quickly push it out of my mind.

Oh dear god what did I just do. This is too fast for me. I need to tell him I can't but how. The second he hears what Stephan did to me will bolt for the door or since it's his apartment he'll kick my ass out. Shit this can't be happening to me. I really like him. I feel drawn to him in some way. But he needs to know about Stephan and all the shit he put me through. This day went from promising to bad now to the most stressful day of my life. It's time like this where I hate my mother for marrying Stephan. He was so great at first. My mother hired him as my agent first. And he was great at his job. I performed in many venues And me and my mother lived comfortably. It wasn't until a year later that my mom married him and a few months later he began to show what he was really like. A down right cold heart sadistic bastard that's who he was. And my mother didn't even realize who he was till I ended up in the hospital for the fifth time that year. How stupid could she be. Even when she found out she didn't want to leave him. But thankfully the police decided for her. I thank god he is serving a life sentence with no chance of parole. What would my life be like now if the police hadn't caught on to the situation. I shudder at the thought and quickly push it out of my mind

My thoughts turn to the dilemma at hand. I want to be with Christian, hell I even really want to sleep with him and give him the gift that Stephan never could get. But I can't be sure if he means well. And what will happen when I tell him all about Stephan? Will he accept that I was forced into his sick twisted past time or will he think I'm too much baggage to handle? Well only way to find out. And I guess better to find out now than have my heart crushed even worse later. My life officially sucks. Why oh why did my mother ever have to hire Stephan Morton?

* * *

**CPOV:**

I don't wait long for Ana to come back out from backstage. She looks flustered. She's also fidgeting. Oh baby tonight I'll get rid of that for you. Every little thing about her turns me on.

Apart from finally getting SIP, sleeping with Ana will make this the best day ever! This is all new to me but I was determined to change for her before I was properly introduced to her. Hell I got rid of my playroom out of sheer disgust of myself. Why did I ever think that beating the shit out of some brunette would solve my issues. Ana is a breath of fresh air for me. Her voice alone brought my soul out of darkness. And for the past two months I have changed myself to give her the man she deserves. Someone who will love her, sleep by her side at night, and someone who makes love to you. I have never made love so with tonight, god willing, being her first time I see it as my first time. Pure bliss is what tonight will be. But I want to tread lightly because I'm sure for her this is moving way too fast but for me, I have been in love with this woman from the moment her soft angelic voice graced my ears. 'Oh god do you hear me. Elliot has called me gay in the past for lack of a girlfriend. I'm sure now he'd call me gay on the way I'm acting.' It's Ana the way she is brings out this whole different side of me I thought didn't exist. Man even I am starting to think this is moving fast. And I don't want to scare her. I know from what's she's told me that she has issues. She mentioned she had a stepfather who was abusive. And me being a total idiot, I haven't checked the man's background check. What is this woman doing to me that I forget to check a background check on someone who I ordered info on a.s.a.p. Maybe it's me wanting to have a real relationship with her. Wanting to know her secrets because she tells them herself and not from a background check. I want to know what happened with this guy but I also want Ana to tell me herself. Crap this is tough. I guess tonight is as good as any. She will tell me her secrets when she is ready and then I'll her mine. The secrets of Mr. Fifty shades of fucked up. Yeah she'll definitely run after hearing that crap. Maybe hopefully that conversation will come a long later in our relationship. But the I want to know her secrets now. Shit this sucks. Trying to be some semblance of normal is fucking hard. This woman has compeltely undone me. Her eyes peirce my very soul. She has obviously cast some sort of spell on me. Well tonight will certainly be interesting.

We head outside to the SUV and paparazzi is still outside the theater. Shit! Why is such a big deal. Yeah sure he's the son of a publishing CEO. But is all this media really necasary? There's something wrong with the picture that I'm seeing. And I know I can figure out what it is if I would just read his background report. But again Ana needs to trust me enough to tell me on her own. I'm confident that she has feelings for me. And in the future I pray that she loves me as much as I love her here and now. For me Ana is balm to my tortured soul. Everything about her makes the world brighter. Being a Dom I felt like master of the world. Now with Ana and without the BDSM shit I feel like master of the entire universe. Someday soon Ana will feel the same. She will love me and we'll get married and have a family. It's something I would've never wanted in a million years a few months ago. Now seeing Ana and getting too know her. It all seems so real and natural to have a family with her. It seems weird and she would certainly look at it that way but hell I want this woman. If she can completely change me with out even knowing her than she is obviously meant for me. My mother loves her, I know Mia will definitely go head over heels for her, Dad will love her, and Elliot will like her and think she's so hot that he wants to bang her. Oh hell no. No one touches what is mine. Not even my jackass of a brother.

In the SUV we begin our drive to Ana's apartment to grab a few of her things. I offer to buy her clothes but she's not having it. She doesn't want me spending a fortune on clothes for her. And there is another reason to love Ana. She doesn't want me for my money. Usually for other women the name Christian Grey is an instant gold digger magnet. Everything with her is new for me. It should be illegal to feel this much love for one person.

Ana goes into her apartment and tells me to stay in the car. And in two minutes she's back out with a small bag and two roses. Oh my flowers! I completely forgot I ordered the local florist to deliver flowers each day this week. It's funny how I planned her to have a bouquet by the end of the week. It was one flower yesterday, two flowers today, tomorrow will be three flowers, and so on and so forth. Ha it's like that Christmas song about a person's true love with 'on the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me.' Oh that's a coincidence!

"Did I tell you I love red roses or did you just guess?" Ana asks as she climbs back into the car. I smirk.

"I just asked for the most beautiful flower to go with a really beautiful woman." Smoooooth Grey. She blushes. Another thing that turns me ON! Geez is there anything that she does that won't make me want to fuck her.

"Thank you Christian they are very lovely."

"You're most certainly welcome Ana." She moves closer so we are cuddling each other in the back seat. I'm sure Taylor is having a field day with the sight of me and Ana. Yeah I know I was a real jackass before Ana so whatever! She's with me now and that's all that matters.

As we're riding back to Seattle we don't talk. I send Elliot a text or two explaining the situation but I leave out that I have a woman named Ana with me. I would never hear the end of it if he knew I was with her. I just want to enjoy this moment. And after awhile I hear that Ana's breathing has evened out. She fell asleep. I look down to see an angel cradled in my arms while her hands hold the two roses I had delivered. A picture perfect moment is what this is. I follow her suit and fall asleep my self.

I'm awoken by Taylors voice.

"We're here Mr. Grey."

"Thank you Taylor." The car is parked in it's normal spot. Usually I get out at the front while he parks the car. But in this case I'm glad he let me and Ana sleep. I look down and here is my angel still fast asleep. I don't want to disturb her sleeping so I gently pick her up as we get out of the car. When we reach the elevator she stirs and looks up at me. Her blue eyes sparkle up at me and she gives me a gentle smile. I ask God again why he chose to bless me of all people with this perfect angel. I then remember that she is a somewhat damaged angel. She was hurt and I was hurt. Surely God put us together to heal each other.

We ride up the elevator with Taylor. Once in my apartment Ana takes this time to give it a quick look around while I'm still carrying her. I set her on one of the many large sofas in the living room.

"Are you hungry or would you like something to drink?" It's only three in the afternoon. I don't think she's that hungry yet.

"I could use a glass of water if it's ok." I nod and head towards the kitchen then head back with a glass of water. She's looking in awe of her surroundings. Yeah the apartment's big baby but it's not the key to a happy life.

"You have a beautiful apartment."

I shrug "It's ok. It's too big and it gets kinda lonely here." She looks sad for a moment then looks nervous like she did when we left the theater. She sets down her glass and turns to face me fully.

"Christian there's something I need to tell you." Oh man.

"Ana what is it?" This isn't good with the look she's giving me.

"I need to tell you something about me that I feel you have the right to know." Is this it? Her past with her step-father? I nod for her to continue.

"Christian I told you that I had a step-father who was abusive. What I didn't tell you was the extent of the abuse." I haven't seen scars on her so I'm guessing it's not super bad. But I don't want to jump to conclusions.

"Christian have you ever heard of BDSM?"

SHIT!

* * *

_**WHAAAAATTT! Yeah I went there! How will he feel about her in BDSM? What till next time.**_

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews I'm glad yall love this story. I have plenty ideas for the next chapter so I hope my schedule doesn't interfere so much with updating. Well here is a longer chapter for you to enjoy. Till next time.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I love you all. I loved your reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. Here is the big reveal of Ana's past. FLASHBACK! Warning to those who might find this flash back a little perverse.**_

* * *

_6 years ago, Ana _age: 15

_**Ana pov:**_

_Mom isn't back yet. I wonder what's taking her so long? She should've been back with Stephan from that meeting hours ago. I am really hoping that it went well. An opportunity like this is something I have to take advantage of now. At least that's what Stephan says. I think I hear the car pulling up now._

_I look out the window and I see him carrying Mom's sleeping body in his arms. I shouldn't be up this late but so I rush up to my room to avoid the stern talk for staying up. _

_I make it to my room when I hear the front door open and close. I sigh in relief. Yeah I'm glad I avoided that mess. When I climb into bed I can hear Stephan climbing the stairs. I see his shadow pass my room and go into him and my mom's room._

_While I wait for sleep to take me I hear my door open. My eyes are closed so I try and act like I'm asleep. _

_Stephan approaches my bed for some reason. I guess I need to work on my acting if I can't fool someone that I'm asleep._

_"I know you're awake Ana." He says sternly and my eyes snap open to see him standing over me._

_"I'm sorry I wanted to know how the meeting went." He scowls at me and moves to sit at the end of my bed. He looks tired and frustrated. Was it really that bad?_

_"Well truth be told. They decided to go in a different direction." I didn't get it. Damn! _

_"Well if it isn't this one then it can be another one right?" He turns and glares at me._

_"Are your fucking kidding me! What did I say this was a once in a lifetime opportunity! We would be lucky to get something like this again! AGGH WHY DID I EVER TAKE YOU ON AS A CLIENT!" I flinch at his yelling. _

_"I'm sorry." I can't help but begin to cry. I have never liked it when people yell at me. I can't help but cry if someone raises there voice slightly._

_"SORRY YOU'RE SORRY! What good are you if you can't be good enough to get us a job like this! I never should have taken you on as a client and I never should've married your worthless whore of a mother! I'll get no where in this business sticking with you lot!" He turns to leave. WHAT! He's leaving us?_

_"No please Stephan please don't leave! You're all we have!" I'm on my knees begging. If he leaves we will have nothing. My mother has been happy with him as a husband and he is able to get me auditions for plays. He turns and glares at me again. But his glare turns into something I've never seen before._

_"Alright you want me to stay fine. But I'm going to train you so you can be at least worth something to directors. Directors don't want talentless ugly little pricks like you."_

_"Ok Stephan just please don't leave." I can't focus on anything I just am desperate. What would we do if he left?_

_He pulls me up an we march to his room. I notice my mom is passed out on their bed. What happened to her? _

_"Don't worry about her she just drank too much." I'm not surprised if the night was bad. She always drinks herself into a coma if she has a bad day. He moves to his dresser and pulls out a two pair of handcuffs. What?_

_We exit his room and move down the hall to the guest room. Once in he turns and locks the door. My pulse is starting to race. What are we doing in here? How will he train me to be a better performer here?_

_"Strip!" he yell_

_"W-wh-at?" My heart is just beating against my ribs._

_"I said strip you bitch! And don't even think about resisting." He warns and I hesitate. This isn't what I want. I wanted him to stay not rape me! He said he would train me to be a better performer._

_He comes over to me and gives me a hard slap on my face. Before I can fall back on the floor he grabs me by my black camisole and yanks it up and off. And just like that I'm completely topless. The tears stinging my eyes are now flowing in a river down my face. He moves to take my shorts off but I fight. I struggle to get his hands off but to no avail. He pulls them down along with my panties. I'm completely naked. How did this happen? This can't be happening to me._

_Stephan pulls me towards the bed. No not this! I don't want this! I need to fight, scream, do something. But nothing I'm too frightened. He throws me on the bed and straddles my hips. I try to push him off but he grabs my hands and cuffs each of my hands and latches it onto each side of the traditional iron bed frame. Once cuffed he takes this moment to gaze down at me. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Why is he doing this? And as if reading my mind he says._

_"I'm doing this so you can be the best little money maker there is. You need to learn discipline and this will teach you how." _

_"Stephan please stop please let me go. I will do anything please." He just stood there relishing in my pleas for mercy. What kind of sick twisted bastard is this? He leans down and caresses my breast. My tears are rivers running down the side of my face._

_"Now lets work on projecting your voice. Be a good little girl and SCREAM!" And he slaps me._

* * *

**_Present..._**

* * *

"He just kept hitting me getting me to scream. He then pulled out a cane and began to hit me with that. I was sure the neighbors would hear, but no one hear me. This went on for five months. He never took my virtue away. But he would touch me intimately and beat me till I had the discipline he wanted to see come out of me. I did improve in my auditions but the training that got me to my success was just beating me till I obeyed him and him being perverse."

"Didn't anyone notice you being beaten?" I look towards him when he asks this. Christian has been so quiet through this whole thing I'm surprised he isn't losing it.

"My mother would bring me to the hospital for the times I was beaten pretty hard. But she never said anything. And I never said anything. He would always say that no one would believe me. He never took my virginity away so no doctor could see evidence. It wasn't until the hospital got suspicious at all the times I came to the hospital with bruises on my torso. Then after they told the police Stephan was arrested and sent to jail. He was sentenced for 25 years. But the things he did were awful but it helped me be the success I am today. Don't get me wrong I hate that man with a passion, but he was right when he said I needed to be disciplined."

I look to Christian. He is just staring at me with tears brimming his eyes. In one second he pulls me into a tight embrace.

* * *

CPOV:

I feel sick. What she is saying is the same thing I have always said about my relationship with Elena. But coming from her the excuse seems stupid, and all I want to do is protect her. I am grateful that the bastard didn't rape her but it sickens me to know that he touched her. He touched what is mine. Ana is my angel. She was sent by God to pull me out of that shit. We are made for each other I know it.

I have Ana in my arms holding her tightly. I never want her to leave my side. I will keep her safe from that lifestyle. That lifestyle. I hate it! What was I thinking when I used it as a way for release of my frustration? I need to tell her how I know of BDSM. But I can't tell her without letting her know that I am done with that and that I will always keep her safe.

An idea pops in my head. It's the best way to tell her. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her to the piano. The best way she will know how much she means to me. I set her on the stool and slide in next to her. She looks at me curiously. Then I begin to play.

(**Bold is Christian**_**,** Italics is Ana, **Bold Italics is both**_)

**No more talk of darkness **

**Forget these wide eyed fears**

**I'm here nothing will harm you**

**My words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom**

**Let daylight dry your tears **

**I'm here with you beside you**

**To guard you and to guide you**

_Say love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you'll need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true _

_That's all I ask of you_

**Let me be your shelter**

**Let me be your light **

**You're safe no one can find you**

**Your fears are far behind you**

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night _

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

**Then say you'll share me with me one love one lifetime**

**Let me lead you from your solitude**

**Say you'll need me with you here beside you**

**Anywhere you go let me got too**

**Ana that's all I ask of you**

_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

**_Share each day with me each night each morning_**

_Say you love me_

**You know I do**

_**Love me that's all I ask of you**_

_**Any where you go let me go too**_

_**Love me that's all I ask of you**_

I never thought my life could have a more perfect moment. We just star at each other when I stop playing. I need to confirm that song. So I lean in slowly to show her my intent. But in the end my desire for her wins and I pull her into a kiss. She gasps at the quick change of pace and I take affirmative action to slide my tongue through her sweet lips. The song, this kiss, and how we are holding each other. It's how I always dreamed it would be since the first time I saw and heard her sing. My angel is broken and I have shown her through her language that I will never leave her and that I will always protect her.

I glance at the time, all while our mouths are glued together. It's late and I have to go into work tomorrow. I detach my lips from hers and lift her up in my arms.

"Time for bed." I whisper to her. And she snuggles to my chest. It's amazing how her touch feels like light feathers on me. We settle in my bed fully clothed and I lay her down and I spoon her. After a few minutes I can tell she is asleep. I tighten my hold on her and let the darkness take me.

* * *

**I know many of you wanted a long chapter but this is the best I have so far. Hoped you liked it. Tell me if I should fix anything. Reviews are welcome. See ya next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Glad people liked the last chapter. I'm sad because I didn't get as many views or reviews. But I'm glad some are still loving this story. It really gives me an ego boost. **_

_**To explain why Stephan never involved sex with Ana was based on a line the Christian said in the book. People like BDSM to either 'give or receive pain'. And in Stephan's case he wanted to just give pain. And if he involved sex he would have been caught sooner. Given that hospitals can check if you are still a virgin or not. So there's an explanation for those that don't get it.**_

_**Also I know that a lot of you were hoping for some Lemons from this Ana and Christian. Trust me it will come soon.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**_

* * *

CPOV:

The sun beams through my windows pulling me from the best night sleep I have ever had. I feel something in bed with me then I remember what happened last night in a flash. Ana's past. She finally told me. It warms my heart to know that in so little time she trusts me. She is the light in my life even though her past has a shroud of darkness. In all that time she came out of it and now she is going on to be a big success without some bastard agent who beats the hell out of her. Ana is too good for me. I only just gave up my lifestyle because I didn't want anything to scare her off. Now I am glad all of that shit is gone. The remnant of that life is nothing more than an empty room upstairs. If things keep going the way they are going. I can see Ana and I having the best future together. She will go on to be Seattle's biggest singing star. I could even look into the Seattle opera house to get her an audition when she graduates.

I glance at the clock and if I don't get up now I'll miss the meeting with Hyde. I can't let this opportunity pass me by. I've worked for months to get SIP and now I have it in my grasp. But there is still the matter of signing the dotted line.

I look at my sleeping angel. With the sunlight shining perfectly on her face she truly is a heavenly sight. With her here in my bed it is a picture of perfection. But my thoughts are halted when I remember something. I forgot to tell her my past. I said to myself I would tell her when she told me her secret. Damn it! why is it I can never think clearly with her. I need to tell her. After last night I know she loves me as I do her. So I need to tell her, and if she accepts me fine; if not then it was a wonderful to be in love with someone who loved me back for however brief a time it was.

I shower and change quickly and she's still asleep. I write her a quick note. But as I'm writing I feel pain in my chest. It almost feels like this is goodbye. And it could be goodbye. If she hates me for my past I will never see her again. At least we had one of the best moments of my life singing with her. And in my whole life I had someone who loved me with their whole heart. I know my mother loves me. But Ana, she showed herself to me. She let down her own personal barriers to me. She loved me back, giving me as much love as I have for her. If today goes bad after I tell her. Then it was nice while it lasted. And with that I lay the note on my pillow and head out the door to go to what is meant to be a successful meeting. This should be the best day of my life. But the fear of losing Ana makes this beautiful day seem miserable.

APOV:

The sun is a nice welcome on my face in the morning. I can see why Christian lives here. The morning is calm and with the sun caressing my face I feel warm. But behind me I feel cold. I turn to see Christian isn't in bed. Of course he went to his meeting today. I look at the clock and it's only ten in the morning. He should be back soon I guess.

I see a note on his pillow.

_Ana, _

_I'm sorry I'm not here with you. You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you. I should be back by 12 o' clock. We can leave for Portland when I come back. Help yourself to my library or the television. My housekeeper Mrs. Jones can help you if you need anything. I'll see you soon._

_- Christian XO_

He's so sweet. I never thought I could find a guy like him.

I take a quick shower and change into my clothes from yesterday. Ahh I feel so relaxed. I'm glad I don't have to work tonight. And I don't have rehearsal till four today. So that gives me and Christian some time alone.

I wander to the great room and I notice a woman standing in the kitchen. Oh this must be Mrs. Jones. She turns towards me and gives me a warm smile. Without even speaking I instantly like her.

"Oh hello Ana I'm Mrs. Jones. It's so wonderful to meet you." And she pulls me into a death grip hug. Whoa friendly! "Is there anything I can make you for breakfast?"

"Uh yeah can I have some tea, English breakfast if you have it, and some eggs and bacon?"

"Of course you just sit down and make yourself comfortable." She says guiding me to the breakfast bar.

"Um thank you." It feels so weird having someone serve me. Of course when I was younger my mom waited on me hand and foot. But I guess it was because she wanted me to have special treatment because I was special. Then after Stephan was arrested she stopped caring about me. I never figured out why. Of course I had my guesses. She either hated that I got her husband arrested and sent to jail or she thought because of sending him to prison she thought it would give me a bad reputation in the performing business and it would have been better if I kept silent about what was going on. Either way she still practically left me to fend for myself. So I started to do things on my own. I went to live with my dad Ray and made something of myself. I got into college, my voice has improved, I've found a wonderful guy, and I did it all without her there.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by Mrs. Jones setting down a mouthwatering plate of eggs and bacon; and then a nice cup of English breakfast tea. Aaah this is nice.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones." I smile at her.

"Of course Ana, enjoy." And she leaves me to enjoy the most delicious breakfast I have ever tasted.

CPOV:

I make it to work on time but my heart and mind are elsewhere. They are still in my room with the brown hair and blue eyed goddess sleeping in my bed. Ros is beside me babbling on about how I shouldn't bring up the topic of his son. Yeah yeah lets just get this over with so I can get back to my angel and rip of the BDSM band aid that has needed to be ripped off since last night.

We get through the doors and there is Carl Hyde with some of his investors. I'm sure they're not happy he's selling judging by the scowls I'm getting. There's a lot of investors so I can see them all. It's really crowded in here with all them.

"Carl good to see you." I shake his hand and he puts on a mask of a good business man but I can see underneath he is sad by this turn of events. I certainly never wanted to get the company this way. I feel bad that he has to sell his company then deal with his pathetic excuse for a son.

"Mr. Grey, why don't we just get this over and done with, ok?" I like the way he works. He's certainly eager to rip this band aid off. It's just quick dealings all around I guess.

"Alright. Let's do this."

We sign the papers and then that's it. SIP is now part of my company. Carl looks sad. I know this company was his pride and joy. I certainly can think how I would feel if someone took my company away. My company is my pride and joy. What sickens me is that my pride and joy deals with taking other CEO's pride and joys away. It's odd how the world's business works.

We both stand shake each others hands ad walk out of the conference room together.

"His bail was set at 500,000 yesterday." What? Is he talking about Jack?

"I won't bail him out and neither will any of our family. He has disgraced us all." He says while walking to the elevator.

"I am sorry Mr. Hyde." NO I'M NOT. Jack deserves to get his as thrown in jail. But I really do feel bad that Carl suffers for it.

"Well I'm sorry too. Please if you see the young lady he attacked can you tell her I apologize for my son's behavior. I want her to know he deserves no forgiveness."

"I will tell her Mr. Hyde thank you." He climbs in the elevator with his people and turns to me again

"Good day Mr. Grey and take care of the company for me."

"I will good bye." And he's gone. Well that was horrible. I just need to make a few calls then I can go back and take Ana away from her and we can get to my secrets. This has been turning out to be an awful day. It only lightens up when I think of yesterday and last night. Oh Ana please be understanding of me.

APOV:

Breakfast was great. I never thought eggs could be so good. It's only 11:30. Christian should be back soon. I've just been wandering through the apartment. I honestly don't know why one man needs so much space. There's even a room upstairs that's completely empty. Well maybe he just has a lot of guests over. I don't know, I'll ask him about it later.

I'm laying in the great room when I hear the elevator ping. Ooh Christian he's back early. I sit up to see him but I'm disapointed and confused by the one person i find standing in there.

"Hello dear I was looking for Christian."

"I'm sorry he's at work may I help you?"

"No dear but there's something I can help you with." This woman is giving me the creeps.

"Umm I'm sorry who are you?"

"Oh forgive me dear. My name is Elena Lincoln. I'm a close _friend_ of _Master_ Grey." Her voice is like venom. Stressing the words friend and master. Why is she calling him master?

CPOV:

I get back at 12 just as I promised. I keep fidgeting. I am such a wreck with this. I need to tell and I pray she understands.

When I exit the elevator I am confronted by a disgusting sight.

"Christian dear so good to see you again." She says in that sick voice of hers. I am fighting the urge to vomit.

"Elena what the hell are you doing here?" Wait if she's here where's Ana?

"Oh I thought I'd drop in see how you were doing. When I came up I found your new submissive. Although she seemed confused when I asked her why she wasn't in your playroom." Oh shit NO.

"Elena what did you say to her?" The Dom voice is back and it's back with a vengeance.

* * *

_**Ooooo I'm happy with this chapter but tell me if there is anything I should change. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_You guys are awesome. I love your reviews_****_ and I really appreciate your enthusiasm for this story. For those of you wondering where Ana went. Well come on Elena the bitch troll clearly would say the worse things about Christian. Anything to keep her away from him. Well don't worry. I'll put them back together...Eventually. Mwhahahaha!_**

* * *

CPOV:

So many scenarios are flying through my head now. Where is she? What did Elena say to her? I need my angel because facing this demon again is certainly scaring the living shit out of me. What did I ever see in this woman? Looking at her now, I can see all the work she's done over the years to her face. And the years and all that plastic surgery have not been kind to her. But putting fears aside I need to know where Ana went.

"Elena where is Ana?"

"Oh is that her name. Oh poor girl. I'm afraid you just missed her. She left in a cab for Portland about five minutes ago." WHAT?! SHE'S GONE! NOOO!

"WHAT! DID! YOU! SAY! TO! HER!" Ok now I'm shouting. This bitch said something I know it. My worst fear is she told Ana everything.

"Dear stop shouting. I merely talked about you and you _favorite _pastime."

"It's not part of my life and neither are you. How the hell did you get up here anyway?" I was sure I ... no I forgot like I have been doing lately. I forgot to tell Taylor to change the codes and put her of the no entry list. Damn it!

"Well I simply came up and found a pretty young girl lounging in your apartment. I figured she was your newest submissive. But it seems she had no idea you were into BDSM. I have to say she seemed quite distraught over it. But I plainly told her that your whole life is of a dom. And I told her that no one could ever be what you need." I am about ready to rip her head off. Where is Taylor when I need him. And where the hell is Gail. Why wasn't she around to convince Ana that I'm not that way anymore. What the hell is going on?

And finally the elevator pings and Taylor walks in. About fucking time!

"Taylor" I snap at him. "Please escort Mrs. Lincoln from the building and change the codes. She's never allowed here again."

"With pleasure sir." He looks happy. Of course. While I stupidly trusted this witch everyone else, besides my mother, hated her with a passion.

"You can't do this to me damn it! I MADE YOU! That mousy bitch can't be what you need!" She's screaming as Taylor pulls her away. Man good riddance!

I need to get to Ana. She needs to know it's all in the past. Damn I was sure that song last night would reassure her. But Elena probably said some more things than she told me. I need to expect the worst.

Once Elena is out of the building and Taylor does a quick change off the codes we get on the road to Portland.

"Taylor once we get there head to Ana's place."

"Yes sir"

The ride takes ages. And my mind is going crazy. I expected the worst when I left home today. But the truth was meant to come from my lips alone. Ana doesn't deserve to hear the ugly side of me from someone else. Especially not Elena who is responsible for me finding out about that shit.

We finally make it to Ana's apartment. It's only two o' clock so she doesn't have to be at the theater any time soon. Gives me enough time to explain. I walk up to the door and before I can even knock the door flies open and there is the tenacious miss Kavanagh steaming mad. Great she knows and now I am so dead.

"What gives you the right to be here! Grey you sick twisted BASTARD! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ANA! The only reason you are even still alive is because for some stupid reason Ana cares about you. GREY YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! SO YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" And she slams the door in my face. WHOA.

If words and looks could kill. I suppose she has a right to be mad. She clearly cares about her friend. At least Ana has someone to go to. Well maybe I should give her some space. Kate did say that she cares about me. So maybe it would be better to let her alone and explain at a better time. But I can't let her think that I just gave up on her. I get into the car and tell Taylor to head to the Heathman. I pull out my phone and send her a quick text.

**Ana, I don't know what Elena said to you. But please give me a chance to explain. -Christian**

_Christian I don't know what to think of all this. I told you my past and I am trying not to judge you but I'm having a difficult time handling all this. Can you just please give me some time to process this. We still have our date after my show. Even though it seems rather pointless since we've spent everyday together since we met. And it's been a wonderful couple days. Just give me time and we can sit down and talk. Will I see you at rehearsal today? -Ana_

**Not if you don't want me to, I will respect your wish and give you space. Ana I can't bear the thought of losing you when I just found you. You are a breath of fresh air for me. Last night when we sang I meant every word of that song. I truly care about you. And I promise to explain everything. -Christian**

_Alright Christian, since you're the sole benefactor for our theater department I guess it would be ok for you to see our rehearsal. So I'll see you later then. -Ana_

**No Ana I think it would be best if I stayed away for a few days. I'll see you on Thursday at your final rehearsal. After all it is Monday and I should be working. But please don't give up on us. -Christian**

_Ok goodbye Christian I'll see you Thursday._

**Bye Ana. **

**Oh and just to let you know...I gave up that lifestyle before you came into interview me. -Christian**

APOV:

He gave it up? Then what was that bitchy lady's deal. She was crazy. I have no idea who she was but I know she just screams evil. The things she told me about Christian. I never would have believed her. How could Christian be apart of BDSM. I didn't believe her at first, then she showed me pictures of women with him in what I'm assuming was the playroom she mentioned. I couldn't believe it. And after what I told him last night. I trusted him way too fast. But it still didn't add up. The way he acted around me and even when we sang. I still couldn't believe it. I was just so confused that I rushed out of there without thinking. But now that Christian says he gave t up. It makes much better sense. But I'm afraid he would be just like Stephan. Well I guess I just have to wait till we can talk and I can think clearly.

(Thursday, Day before opening night)

CPOV:

I said that I would be at this rehearsal but I wait till they are at the end to come into the theater. I need to talk to Ana about everything. She's been on my mind since Monday. And even working didn't help to distract me. Elliot helped with distracting a little. Me and him went down to the bar in the hotel a night or two. And I told him about Ana. As expected he was shocked to hear that I was involved with a woman, but I just couldn't get angry enough to tell him to fuck off. My mind was always Ana. And now I can finally talk to her.

When I come in they are done and everyone is packing up to leave. I search through the cast to look for Ana but I can't see her. When the theater is empty I only assume I missed her. I turn to leave till a voice stops me.

"Christian" I turn to see Ana onstage by the piano; the very same piano that she sang to me for the first time.

"Ana" I get onstage and we just stare at each other. After what seems like hours she speaks.

"Remember that song I told you about, where my character and the character Jack played sing together and he sort of feels me up?" I nod. Where is she going with this?

"Well in the song my character sings about her attraction to a man that treats her cruelly, and she can't understand why. Christian even though you were involved with that lifestyle I can't help but feel that you and I belong together. I just..." She sighs and moves to her bag on the floor. She pulls out what looks like sheet music. She motions me to stand beside her as she slides onto the piano bench. Once the music is spread out she begins to play and sing.

(Again **Bold is Christian, **_Italics is Ana, **and Bold Italics is both**_)

_I feel your fingers_

_Cold on my shoulder_

_Your chilling touch _

_As it runs down my spine_

_Watching your eyes_

_As they invade my soul_

_Forbidden pleasures I'm afraid to make mine_

_At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I am out of my mind_

_I am out of control_

_Full of feelings I can't define_

**It's a sin with no name**

_Like a hand in the flame_

**And our senses proclaim**

_**It's a dangerous game**_

**A darker dream **

**That has no ending**

**That's so unreal**

**You believe that it's true**

**A dance of death**

**Out of a mystery tale**

**The frightened princess**

**Doesn't know what to do**

**Will the ghosts go away**

**Will she will them to stay**

**Either way, there's no way to win**

_All I know is I'm lost _

_And I'm counting the cost_

_My emotions are in a spin_

_I don't know who's to blame_

**It's a crime and a shame**

_But it's true all the same_

**_It's a dangerous game_**

**_No one speaks _**

**_Not one word_**

**_But what words are in our eyes_**

_Silence speaks_ (**Silence speaks**)

_Loud and clear_ (**Loud and clear**)

**_All the words we don't want to hear_**

**_At the touch of your hand_**

**_At the sound of your voice_**

**_At the moment your eyes meet mine_**

**_I am losing my mind _**

**_I am losing control_**

**_Fighting feelings I can't define_**

_It's a sin with no name_

**No remorse and no shame**

**Fire, fury and flame**

_Cause the devils to blame_

**_And the Angels proclaim_**

**_It's a dangerous_ game**

I can't even imagine what is going on in her head right now.

"Ana please don't fight what you feel for me. Because I feel the same way I do for you. Before I never thought I could care for someone as I do you. And it's not because of how beautiful you are or how heavenly your voice is. I _love_ you Ana because you were the reason I wanted to give up that shit. You're kind and you see the good in me. And through everything that you've been through you are so strong and determined to not let the past control your life. I admire you for that. Because my past controlled me and that's why I was in that lifestyle. I thought through it I could have control in my life but it was just making me even more miserable. And you changed me Ana. You made me want for better things. You made me want love." She is still. she won't look at me.

"I love you Ana. I have since the first time I saw you. And it's probably too early for you to say it to me but the way we are together you cannot deny that there is something there." Still silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Break a leg angel." I kiss her forehead and leave. And my heart is breaking at the constant flow of silence I am getting as I leave. She's not even stopping me. I can't live with out her. She is my angel and if she can't love me what do I have to live for?

* * *

_**The L word was said. Just to let you all know I was tearing up a little while writing Christians confession. But I hope you all love it too.**_

_**Just to help out with the time line here it is**_

_**Friday- interview with Grey**_

_**Saturday- Hyde attacks**_

_**Sunday- Ana's confession**_

_**Monday- SIP deal and Elena dropping in**_

_**(Tuesday and Wednesday pass)**_

_**Thursday- Christians confession**_

_**There got that all sorted out. Hope everyone is caught up now. Sorry that the last chapter was such a cliffhanger.**_

_**Hey lornajarkin I laughed at your review no need to break a kindle over a cliffhanger. Hope this calms ya down.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everybody! So I am really in the zone for writing this week so here is chapter 16. I want to note here that those who tried to review my last chapter but couldn't, it's because I took my authors note down and therefore make chapter 16 into chapter 15. Which if you already reviewed on that chapter Fanfiction wouldn't allow a second review. I know it's all goofy so I'm sorry. But hey review all you guys want on this chapter. I'm all for that. Love the reviews I'm getting. Well enjoy chapter 16.**_

* * *

_**I don't own anything. Seriously... I wish I was as brilliant as E.L. James but I'm not ok. Jeez.**_

* * *

_Opening night..._

APOV:

Oh man. This is it, the final performance of my college life. I heard talent scouts in the audience. Ok I am being extra anxious here. And it doesn't help that I didn't get any sleep last night. I was just tossing and turning over what Christian said. And I felt like an idiot for just sitting there and not saying anything. He said he loves me. I just couldn't talk I was speechless. Christian loves me, and even though we just met last week I feel the same. Can people really fall in love so fast? (**Sorry stole that line from Les miserables.**)

I can't focus on Christian right now I have a show to do in twenty minutes. My hair and make up is done and I'm all dressed for the first act. I eagerly wait for Mr. Andre to come by and say show time while I stare at my bouquet of roses. Even when we weren't talking I still received the flowers. They're beautiful and it is encouraging to know I have someone other than Kate in the crowd cheering me on.

Mr. Andre comes in and says curtain up in five minutes. Here we go. Time to make a final mark in this school.

CPOV:

Opening night for Ana. I'm still nervous about what she'll say to me. But no matter what she is thinking now I still want to support her. I have good seat up front, but so does miss Kavanagh. Damn she is just throwing dagger glares in my direction. Thank god my brother will be sitting between us. Where is he anyway? the one time I really need him he is probably off somewhere flirting with the ticket sales girl.

Finally Elliot saves me from the death glare of Katherine Kavanagh. He sits and immediately begins to flirts with her and she flirts back. Dear god can't he just keep it in his pants for an hour?

Once the show begins I keep looking out for Ana. She's so beautiful onstage. I am not happy about the costume but this is the last show she'll where something like that if I have any say about it. After a few scenes she is singing again. And this one song I feel like she's directing it towards me.

_(**Bold italics all Ana**)_

**_Sympathy Tenderness_**

**_Warm as the summer_**

**_Offer me their embrace_**

**_Friendliness Gentleness_**

**_Strangers to my life_**

**_They are there in his face_**

**_Goodness and sweetness _**

**_And Kindness abound in this place_**

Ana then turns and looks at me and I'm stunned.

**_I am in love with the things that I see in his face_**

**_It's a memory I know time will never erase._**

* * *

Is it just me or did she just say she's loves me. I am instantly hopeful. Then she starts another song.

* * *

**_I peer through windows_**

**_Watch life go by_**

**_Dream of tomorrow and wonder why_**

**_The past is holding me _**

**_Keeping life at bay_**

**_I wander lost in yesterday_**

**_Wanting to fly _**

**_But scared to try_**

**_But if some one like you _**

**_Found someone like me_**

**_Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same_**

**_My heart would take wing _**

**_And I feel so alive _**

**_If someone like you found me_**

Throughout this song she's staring at me. She's singing to me. She does love me back. I have my angel back.

**_So many secrets_**

**_I've longed to share_**

**_All I have needed is someone there_**

**_To help me see a world_**

**_I've never seen before_**

**_A love to open every door_**

**_To set me free so I can soar _**

**_If someone like you _**

**_Found someone like me_**

**_Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same_**

**_My heart would take wing _**

**_And I feel so alive_**

**_If someone like you_**

**_Loved me_**

**_Loooved meee_**

**_Looooovved meeeeeee_**

Ana loves me and she needs me to love her as much. And I do possibly more. I promise myself to keep her safe just like how I promised he when I sang a few nights ago. I swear now and always that she will be safe and I will love her till the day I die.

The play is in intermission and I look over to see Elliot sucking face with Kate. UGH! I need to talk to Ana even if she's busy backstage I need to see her.

I make my way backstage and I stop at Ana's dressing room. I knock. And low and behold my angel opens the door.

"Hi" she croaks out. She needs to take it easy with her vocal chords.

"Hi...May I come in?"

"Yeah sure" She leans back to let me in. Once she closes the door she turns.

"Christian I..." I cut her off by attacking those honey sweetened lips of hers. She's startled but gives in. We stay like this for a few minutes but we both need to breathe.

She gasps for air when I pull away.

"I love you too." She breathes. and my world explodes into cheers and fireworks. Before I can say something there's a knock at her door.

"Ten minutes Ana." Well I make my promise to her when the show is done. I kiss her one more time and go back to my seat. But I want to be here backstage when the curtain falls.

APOV:

I said 'I love you', and it felt right. Saying 'I love you' to Christian feels so natural. And in that moment there is no doubt in my mind that he is past his BDSM and he really wants to be with me. But putting my love life aside I have a show to finish.

I breeze through the second act. When we get to the song 'Dangerous game' I can tell Christian is not happy that it's Jose I'm singing with and not him. Hmm guess I'll have to deal with a jealous boyfriend.

We get to my final song 'A new life'. After many rehearsals of singing this song. I never felt it related to me. But now it does. With Christian I can have a new life. I can forget about my abusive past and live happily with him. I can have love for once in my life. I now have trust for a man. And Christian is responsible for all that. He is my ticket to a new life. And with that I sing.

_**A new life**_

_**What I wouldn't give to have a new life**_

_**One thing I have learned as I go through life**_

_**Nothing is for free along the way**_

_**A new start**_

_**That's the thing I need to give me new heart**_

_**Half a chance in life to find a new part**_

_**Just a simple role that I can play**_

_**A new hope**_

_**Something to convince me to renew hope**_

_**A new day**_

_**Bright enough to help me find my way**_

_**A new chance **_

_**One that maybe has a chance of romance**_

_**Where can it be**_

_**The chance for me**_

_**A new dream**_

_**I have one I know that very few dream**_

_**I would like to see that overdue dream**_

_**Even though it never may come true**_

_**A new love**_

_**Though I know there's no such thing as true love**_

_**Even so**_

_**Although I never knew love**_

_**Still I feel that one dream is my due**_

_**A new world **_

_**This one thing I want to ask of you world**_

_**Once before it's time to say adieu world**_

_**One sweet chance to prove the cynics wrong**_

_**A new life **_

_**More and more I'm sure as I go through life**_

_**Just to play the game**_

_**And to pursue life**_

_**Just to share it's pleasures and belong**_

_**That's what I've been here for all along**_

_**Each day's a brand new..**_

_**Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!**_

The applause is phenomenal. I see Christian crying and clapping like crazy. This is what I live for. And now my life will be shared with a man I now will always support my dreams. And he will love me just as much as I love him.

I continue the scene leading up to my stage death. Ugh I hate this part. I die at the hands of Mr. Hyde as he stabs me in the back. I turn to see someone who is not Jose but someone who I thought was gone. Jack Hyde.

I take a glance at Christian but I don't think he notices it. I can't break character now. But at least I'm being very convincing as Lucy being scared of Mr. Hyde. The scene goes on and he has me with my back against his chest. I am literally shaking. I don't want to ruin the play so I look to Christian with pleading eyes hoping he can realize what's going on. But right when the light bulbs go off I feel a sharp pain.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

**_Sorry this is another cliffhanger. And sorry it's so short. and Sorry it's mostly full of songs. But hey that's all I got for today. Enjoy FSOG fans! I love ya!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ha I got you all again! Mwhahaha! I love giving you guys cliffhangers. Hey it get's you guys to review which I live off of. Well here it is chapter 17.**_

* * *

CPOV:

I notice it before it's too late. Jack. What is that bastard doing out of jail? I thought Carl said he wouldn't pay for his bail. Oh my god ANA!

"AAAAAAAGGH!" Her scream fills the theater. I pale at the sight before me. Ana with a knife going in her back.

"ANA!" I jump.

"Hold it Grey make one more move and I slit her throat." I freeze. he then pulls the knife out and Ana gives another painful shriek; he then puts the knife at her throat. No please not Ana my angel. Please dear god no!

"Ok Hyde. I'll do anything you want just please let Ana go. She needs a doctor." I glance at Ana and my heart is heavy and aches at her. She is clearly in pain and I want to just make it go away. Her breathing is heavy and I can see the blood oozing out of her wound. She needs a doctor fast.

"No Grey here's what's gonna happen. I walk out of here unharmed or I kill her. And then I'll be in touch to let you know when you can have her back." No Ana will no be part of some ransom. he can have all my money, I don't care as long as I have Ana I would be penniless for her.

I can't believe this is happening. I stare at Ana and I see her give me a pained look, but her eyes plead for me to go along with what he says. I can't do it. The last thing I want is for Ana to be with that fucker. Before I can speak again. Ana decides for me.

"I'll go with you Jack." Her voice croaks out. I can see his smirk and it pisses me off. He begins to drag her away with a knife at her throat. I move to protest but I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I look to see Taylor giving me a stern look shaking his head. I'm assuming he will have them tracked. But right now the pain in my heart is turning into boiling rage. Hyde will pay for this. I swear Ana I will get you back and safe in my arms. I promise her as he pulls her out the backstage door.

APOV:

The pain is unbearable. I feel faint. But I can't, I have to be strong and hope that Christian will save me in time. And I can't be asleep, who knows what this sick bastard will do while I'm passed out.

He carries me out to the parking lot to a blue van. But my vision is beginning to blur. No I can't black out. Can't black out. CAN'T BLACK OUT!

I hear voices. But my mind is so fogged I can't tell who it is. But I catch a name.

"Linc what are we going to do about Grey?" A woman's voice says. Wait I know that voice. Who's Linc? Then everything is dark.

Hyde's POV:

Shit! The bitch just passed out. Ugh I can't be bothered to carry her around. Once we get Grey's money I can fuck her and dump her in trash. Grey will be devastated. Good rich bastard deserves everything he gets. Because of him I was arrested, I no longer have my inheritance of SIP, and now my family won't talk to me at all. Grey will pay for all he has done to me. And I will make Ana pay too. Fucking prick tease will get what's coming to her too.

I dump Ana on the mattress in the van. Surprisingly she's light. Linc and Elena are sitting in the front worrying about Grey's security. I am less worries about getting caught and more worried about doing everything I can to hurt Grey. I'm already going to jail. The only thing I want to do before I go is to destroy Christian Grey. Thank god Linc gave me my bail. It all worked out perfectly. Opening night for Ana, A theater full of people, Grey in the front row and unable to save his precious little slut.

Ok step one kidnap Ana, check.

Step two, hideout. Linc drives us to his warehouse for Lincoln Timber. Hmh perfect. I take a look down at Ana and she's out cold. Oh everything is going according to plan. I can finally have Ana. And I will get my revenge on Grey.

CPOV:

Taylor is working like crazy tracking where Hyde went. Elliot is nearby, comforting Kate, waiting to hear news. Mr. Andre is being interviewed by the police. Me, I'm fuming with pure hatred. I will kill that fucker for hurting Ana! And I shudder to think what he will do to her. If he lays one hand on Ana I will personally torture him till he bleeds to death. I want him to suffer, I want to rip his limbs off, I want... I want...

I just want Ana back. Someone tugs on my arm. I turn to see my mother. When did she get here?

"Mom..." I croak. I just can't take this. I breakdown. Mom pulls me into her and holds me close. Tears brim my eyes and I don't have the strength to hold them back.

"Mom what am I going to do? I want Ana back."

"Shhh I know honey I know. We all want her back." She rubs my back. I know she has wanted to do this for so long; to comfort me and be there for me when I need her.

"No mom I need Ana. I love her. I can't live without her." I sob into her shoulder. She's still.

"Do you really love her Christian?"

I nod. And she just tightens her hold on me.

Grace's POV:

My poor baby. Never in all his time with me have I seen him cry. He never showed any other emotion but anger in his teens. But Ana has changed him. He loves her. For so long I've been afraid that he would never find someone to love. I never even thought I would hug him like I am now.

Ever since Christian came home to us I could never act as a true mother to him. He would be so distant and I could never be able to comfort him if he was sad. It killed me every day to never be his mother. But now he needs me. My son needs me.

Our moment is broken by a glimmer of hope.

"Sir we've found her!"

* * *

**_Sorry it's short but it's late, I'm tired, and I'm sure you guys don't want to wait another day for the chapter. So hope you liked it._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello my faithful readers. Sorry to have left you off there for so long. But I've been dealing with a lot and I have seemed to lose some inspiration now and again. But since I have decided to bring this story to a close soon I think I can muster up a good ending. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

APOV:

I see nothing but darkness. I hear voices but I can't make them out. I feel cold and the world is slowly slipping away. I think back through my life and see everything. And I come to the conclusion that my life has been miserable and empty. I may have been blessed with a voice but what good was it when I was forced to become a star and never have time to enjoy life. I only had one date in high school and it was awful. I was abused by my step father pushing me to become famous and give him and my mother the money that so clearly craved. My mother only wanted money and the love of my stepdad. It was never wanting what was best for me. It was all about her. My childhood was full of contests and auditions never any days spent in the park playing with friends. With all the work I never had friends; it wasn't until coming to WSU that I met Kate and finally had a friend. And then there's Christian; who I now realize I am completely and utterly in love with. He supported our department, he saved me from Jack, and he has gone out of his way to prove that I am what he wants. He has done so much for me in such a short amount of time and it breaks my heart that I may never see him again. And I never really got to say what I wanted to say to Christian. Even though I know he understood from the songs I sang. It worked out so well that our play was Jekyll and Hyde. It's funny now that I think about it. Christian is Henry Jekyll, the caring and wonderful man; but once the Hyde part was the dominant side of him. But he has conquered the Hyde in him and for a moment I wasn't Lucy but I was Emma, Dr. Jekyll's love. I felt loved and he made me whole, even if it was only for a short time.

I feel so weak and useless. The voices are slowly fading away and I feel like this is the end. I mentally say goodbye to Christian till I feel arms around me and someone shouting.

"GET ME AN AMBULANCE!"

The arms around me move to my wound and apply pressure.

"Ana?" A voice says. I know that voice.

Christian?

I try with all my might to open my eyes but I only open them halfway.

"Christian." I croak out.

"Ana I'm here. Please hold on help is coming."

His hold on me is so tight I can barely breath. But this may be the end for me. I want to make this moment last.

"Christian.. I love you."

"Oh Ana please hold on. I love you. I can't bear losing you." Tears begin to glaze over his eyes, and soon mine begin to do the same.

"Christian, If I don't make it... " He cuts me off.

"NO!" I wince and he softens his voice. "No you are not gonna talk like that. You're my angel. You made me be a better man. You saved me. Now I will save you. Without you I can't go on." He is sobbing. I can't promise that I'll stay here. I can barely focus on him. Everything else is fading.

"Christian." I whisper. "You are a good man. You're caring, sweet, and you've given me love which I never felt my whole life. You made me feel beautiful and loved. That's something you don't find nowadays. Promise me that if i don't make it, you'll live."

"No I can't not without you." He sobs.

"You may not have a choice soon. Please Christian. Please promise me."

He reluctantly nods.

With all the strength I have I caress his cheek wiping a tear.

The last thing I hear is sirens coming close. And the world is black and peaceful.

* * *

**_It's short I know but this is all can do for now. One more chapter left then that's it. Ugh writing that scene was awful. I couldn't come up with something good. So I used the end scene in Moulin rouge for it._**

**_Bet you all hate me now uh. Just sit back for the next chapter. I think you all will like the ending._**


End file.
